La Heredera de Ravenclaw y la Camara de los Sueños
by Lapson
Summary: Mientras Harry y la escuela se enfrentan a los horrores de la Camara de los Secretos, en su segundo año, los alumnos de primero viven su propia aventura.
1. De Compras

_Capitulo 1:_

**De Compras**

Una chica arrastraba un enorme baúl por el Callejón Diagon, sus rueditas tan gastadas que eran casi inservibles. En una esquina se detuvo para mirar el enorme mapa que sostenía. Su nombre era 'Mapa de Sitios Mágicos de Londres', y consistía en un enorme revoltijo de nombres y flechas. La chica giró el mapa noventa grados, miró hacia ambos lados, y se decidió por la derecha. Un muchacho la atajó, entregándole un folleto.

-Descuento de veinte por ciento en Flippanders -anunció- ¿Primer año en Hogwarts?

La muchacha asintió, complicada por tener que ordenar el folleto y el mapa que tenía en sus manos.

-Entonces Flippanders es tu opción: varitas a un precio mucho más conveniente que el resto del mercado. ¿Por qué preferir Ollivanders, si puedes conseguir una varita a un tercio del precio con mucha más... er... personalidad?

La chica por fin consiguió guardar el folleto en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos.

-¿Queda cerca?

-Oh, sí, está a la vuelta -el muchacho señaló-. Yo acabo de comprar mi varita allí.

Dejando la pila de folletos en el suelo, sacó una varita bastante extraña: tenía bastante curvatura y era verde. La volvió a guardar en su bolsillo trasero.

-La verdad no la compré, hoy es mi último día, y me la dieron en parte de pago -luego de pensar un momento, agregó: -Trevor Stutter, también novato en Hogwarts, supongo que seremos compañeros.

-Luna Lovegood. De compras.

-Si dices que vienes de parte mía, probablemente no te hagan descuentos, pero no te darán una basura de varita.

-Gracias.

Luna volvió a arrastrar el baúl, en la dirección que Trevor había indicado. Este le dijo 'adios' y volvió a ocuparse de repartir folletos.

Una campanita sonó al abrir la puerta, su sonido bastante ahogado en el crujir de la madera. Adentro estaba bastante oscuro y polvoriento, lleno de extraños objetos y adornos. Luna se sintió bastante a gusto.

-Flippanders¿Puedo ayudarte señorita? –preguntó un anciano detrás del mostrador. Llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo y su barba, chamuscada, tenía un cierto tono púrpura.

-Quiero comprar una varita –dijo Luna, dejando el baúl a un lado-. Vengo de parte de... eh... el muchacho de los folletos.

-Ah, así que ese extraño invento moderno ha servido para algo. No mucha 'publicidad' en mis tiempos, no, no. Nos bastaba salir en los periódicos. Una buena explosión y la tienda se llenaba, pero los tiempos han cambiado... ¡Gustav¡Trae las varitas buenas!

Un muchacho, Gustav, bajó por unas escaleras detrás del mostrador. Traía una caja con unas cuantas varitas, de extrañas formas y tamaños.

-Mi nieto –dijo el viejo, y luego dirigiéndose a este-¿Has elegido ya?

-Si –respondió Gustav -. Me quedé con la Stilleto punto 2.

El viejo no pareció muy contento.

-Si eso prefieres... en mis tiempos, a eso no le llamábamos varita. A nada que no pudiera explotar un granero, la verdad. Ahora bien... Aaah –el viejo tomó una gruesa varita roja, y se giró hacia Luna-. La Fieroball Potenta, interior de dragón, cubierta de dragón y pintada de dragón. Pruébala, con energía.

Luna cogió la varita, y vio como Gustav tomaba refugio tras las escaleras, asomándose para ver. Un poco cautelosa, agitó la varita. El resultado fue bastante parecido a encender una caja de fuegos artificiales, dentro de una tienda de fuegos artificiales.

Cuando el espectáculo de luces y sonido hubo acabado, Luna se levantó cautelosamente. El viejo Flippanders parecía radiante, y algo más chamuscado, si esto era posible.

-Ah, ya no hacen a los dragones como antes. ¿Y bien? –preguntó a Luna.

Esta miró a Gustav, que le hacía señas de negación con la cabeza, y devolvió la varita.

-¿No tiene algo menos, er, dragonico?

Nuevamente con expresión decepcionada, el viejo devolvió la varita a la caja. Examinó otra con ojo experto, y aventuró:

-¿Quimera? –Luna negó con la cabeza, y el viejo fue pasando por otras opciones, todas rechazadas:- ¿Banshee¿Bestia trueno¿Ojo demónico? No es un demonio, en el sentido estricto, verás... ¿Acromantula tal vez? No muy venenosa, para su tipo...

Mmm, no me dejas con muchas opciones, la verdad –continuó el viejo. Dejando de lado las Stilletos, que más bien son una herramienta de diseño –y echó otra mirada enojada a Gustav-... supongo que esta, la Ventus Tobellino, con hebras de Hada y madera ligera no está tan mal. No podrá explotar un granero, pero, en manos expertas, podría volarlo hasta Oz...

Luna recibió la varita y una suave brisa recorrió la tienda en el momento del contacto. Un suave movimiento de la varita bastó para limpiar gran parte del polvo sobre el mostrador. Luna asintió por fin, y Gustav salió de su escondite.

-Me la llevo.


	2. Una Plataforma Inestable

_Capitulo 2:_

**Una Plataforma Inestable**

Trevor observó a su alrededor, la plataforma 9 con 3 cuartos de la estación King's Cross. Cientos de niños de todas las edades esperaban la llegada del expreso Hogwarts. Se habían formado muchos grupos; los alumnos de cursos superiores volvían a encontrarse con sus amigos y compañeros, después de los meses de vacaciones. Trevor se fijó que la mayoría de los alumnos que se encontraban solos eran de primero. Gustav le había explicado el sistema de las Casas, y podía darse cuenta quienes eran sus compañeros de primero por el uniforme sin colores (y un poco por la edad.)

Había sólo un grupo cercano formado por alumnos de primero, y Trevor se preguntó si se conocerían de antes entre ellos. Se preguntó como podría acercarse al grupo, algo que nunca le había pasado antes, pues era amigo de casi todos en su antigua escuela y en su barrio.

-Si se conocían de antes -razonó-, deben ser hijos de Magos.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Gustav sobre el término 'Sangre Sucia', y sintió un poco de vergüenza. ¿Se notaría mucho que provenía de una casa Muggle? Abandonó la idea de acercarse al grupo de primero, y volvió a mirar por si aparecía Gustav. Lo había conocido en el Callejón Diagon, mientras deambulaba medio perdido en la extraña multitud, y éste lo había llevado a la tienda de su abuelo, Flippanders, donde le dieron trabajo repartiendo folletos. En realidad no necesitaba el dinero, pero le había servido para aprender mucho sobre su nuevo mundo.

Pero aún así se sentía nervioso ahora, ojalá y llegara pronto Gustav, aparte de él sólo había entablado conversación con otra compañera de Hogwarts, y... ¡allí estaba, sentada bastante lejos del resto de los alumnos! Leía una revista, y junto a ella tenía el enorme baúl que había arrastrado por el callejón Diagon. Trevor se le acercó de buena gana.

-¡Hola, Luna Lovegood! -dijo, de pie frente a ella.

Luna lo miró por sobre la revista.

-Eeeh...

-Soy Trevor Stutter, el repartidor de folletos en el callejón Diagon¿recuerdas?

-Ah, hola -dijo Luna y volvió rápidamente a su revista. Trevor se sintió bastante cortado, y las dudas sobre su 'Sangre Sucia' volvieron a surgir. Se armó de valor para continuar.

-Estee... ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Una estupidez -dijo Luna, doblando la revista-. No sé que estaría pensando mi papá.

-Er¿el te la compró?

-Podría decirse... él la hizo.

Luna le extendió la revista y volvió a su estado de silencio absorto. Trevor tomó la revista, y leyó el titulo: 'The Quibbler'. La portada decía '¡Vampiros en Hogwarts!', y de subtitulo, 'Seres siniestros invaden la escuela, ganan premio a la Asistencia'. Trevor no sabía mucho sobre vampiros (aparte de las películas Muggles), así que se preguntó como debía reaccionar. Volvió a mirar a Luna, que se había girado un poco hacia un lado.

-Esto.. los vampiros...

-No lo creas. Mi papá no quería que viniera a Hogwarts. Así que lo ha inventado para convencerme.

-¿En serio¿Tu papá es un mago?

Luna asintió, y Trevor recobró su nerviosismo. ¿Se había revelado con esa pregunta¿Preguntaría Luna sobre el suyo? Pero Luna se había quedado callada, y así permanecieron un buen rato. Hasta que una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Ey Trevor! -era Gustav, que llegó hasta el banco en que se encontraban.

-¡Gustav, te estaba esperando!

Se saludaron, y Gustav miró a Luna. Trevor pensó en presentarlos, pero Gustav fue más rápido.

-La señorita de la Ventus Torberllino, hola -dijo.

-Hola -dijo Luna, todavía sentada.

-Ella es Luna Lovegood, la conocí mientras repartía folletos. ¿Así que te sirvió de algo?

Luna asintió.

-Tuviste mucha suerte, la verdad -reconoció Gustav-. La mayoría de las varitas de nuestra tienda son inservibles, o peligrosas. Pero la Ventus es bastante buena. Y la Madera Sabia también -agregó mirando a Trevor, quien asintió. Trevor se sentía bastante cómodo con su varita, y confiaba en Gustav, que la había elegido para él.

-En realidad, no viene gente joven a nuestra tienda -siguió Gustav-. Sólo viejos de la edad de mi abuelo. Viejos a los que les gustan las varitas de antaño, hechas a mano y con algunos hechizos riesgosos. En Hogwarts, todos tienen varitas Ollivanders.

-¿Entonces sólo nosotros tres tenemos Flippanders? -preguntó Trevor, y Gustav asintió. A Trevor le gustó la idea, sentía que ya pertenecía a un grupo antes siquiera de empezar la escuela.

Un estruendo retumbó por todo el andén: el expreso Hogwarts llegaba por fin. Se sintió como aumentaba el movimiento y el volumen entre los alumnos que esperaban.

Luna se puso de pie y agarró su baúl, comenzando a arrastrarlo dificultosamente hacia el tren. Trevor y Gustav se miraron.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos con eso?

Luna los miró con una expresión extrañada. Abrió la boca, y luego la cerró, frunciendo el ceño. Los tres se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que por fin Luna rompió la quietud.

-Agarren del otro lado.

Nota del autor.

Como verán, la Luna de primero no es la misma que en su cuarto año. Pero no es mi intención que este sea una historia de un universo paralelo, todo lo contrario, espero poder aventurar una explicación de como Luna llegó a ser la chica que conocemos. Por ejemplo, en este capitulo Luna parece haber hecho amigos (a pesar de sí misma), y algunos dirán "¿Pero no se supone que ella no los tiene en el quinto libro¡Esta no es Luna¡Hasta dijo que 'The Quibbler' era una tontería!"... La idea es que la pregunta sea "¿Qué pasó entre este momento y el Quinto libro que cambió las cosas?". ¡Y espero poder responderlo, con un poco de paciencia!

Lapson.


	3. Apretados e Interrogados

_Capítulo 3:_

**Apretados e Interrogados**

Malady se sentó junto a la ventana y dejó su bolso en el asiento de al lado. Se asomó por la ventana, pero como el expreso Hogwarts aún no había partido, no había nada interesante que ver. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y un muchacho asomó la cabeza. Malady se giró rápidamente, haciendo como que volvía a mirar por la ventana.

-Hola, ¿Podemos viajar aquí? -preguntó el muchacho, y Malady asintió. Una mirada rápida al muchacho (y a los bordes de su ropa) le reveló que también era alumno de primero.

Gustav, el muchacho, abrió completamente la puerta y contempló hacia afuera, pensativo. Malady intentó ver también, curiosa. ¡Afuera había un enorme baúl!

-Como lo pensé, no cabrá en el portaequipaje de mano –dijo Gustav, hacia afuera, y luego dirigiéndose a Malady-: ¿Te molesta si lo dejamos en el espacio entre asientos?

Malady negó con la cabeza, y Gustav comenzó a tirar del baúl. Pronto estuvo dentro, y Malady vio que Luna y Trevor lo habían estado empujando. Trevor saludó con un 'hola', y Malady lo devolvió. Gustav tomó asiento frente a ella, y Trevor al lado de Gustav, pero tuvo que subir las piernas al baúl, porque este ocupaba el espacio central. Luna entró último, y Malady se subió el bolso al regazo, un gesto inútil, porque si bien Luna se sentó en su fila, lo hizo en el lado más cercano a la puerta. Malady devolvió su bolso al asiento del lado.

-Eres de primero, ¿no? –preguntó Gustav, aunque sabía que así era, por la falta de color de su túnica.

-Sí –respondió Malady.

-Mi nombre es Gustav Flippanders. Estos son Trevor Stutter, y Luna Lovegood. Todos de primero.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Malady Miranda. Y est... –miró a su bolso, pero se interrumpió súbitamente-. Mucho gusto.

Se sintió una sacudida y el tren comenzó a moverse. Gustav y Trevor se asomaron a la ventana. Malady observó al trío, y se preguntó si podría entablar amistad con ellos. Hasta ahora, sólo había tenido un único amigo, el que estaba durmiendo a su lado. La chica rubia y de ojos saltones, Luna, había sacado un libro para leer, lo que le pareció algo extraño a Malady. ¿Tal vez ella no era amiga de los otros dos chicos? Gustav, de pelo castaño y ligeramente rellenito, parecía cortés, y le estaba explicando cosas de Hogwarts a Trevor. Este, moreno, escuchaba con interés y hacía preguntas de buena gana. Malady pensó que Trevor parecía ser el más simpático de los tres.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Malady vio que una chica rubia, que era muy bonita, recorría con la mirada el vagón. Detrás de ella, se asomaba otra chica morena, con lentes.

-Todos de primero, ¿no? –preguntó la chica, con tono decidido. Gustav y Trevor se giraron al oír la voz. La chica miraba a Malady en espera de una respuesta, y esta asintió tímidamente.

-Evangeline Applegate. Esta es Tiffany Rash –dijo la chica rubia de la puerta-. Estaremos un rato con ustedes.

Un poco avasallados, los cuatro no atinaron a presentarse. De todas formas, no fue necesario atinar.

-Y bien, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? –dijo Evangeline, y le dio un codazo a Tiffany. Esta sacó una libretita y una pluma-. Ah, y al presentarse, por favor indiquen la Casa a la que irán. Nosotras seremos Slytherins.

Esto sorprendió bastante a Miranda. Creía que nadie quería ser Slytherin, por lo menos su familia parecía pensar bastante mal de aquella casa.

-Mi nombre es Gustav Flippanders, iré a Ravenclaw –dijo Gustav.

-¿Alguna relación con el dueño de la tienda de varitas? –preguntó Evangeline.

-Si, es mi abuelo.

-Anota eso también –le dijo Evangeline a Tiffany, y esta lo hizo-. ¿Tú, chica? –agregó Evangeline, al ver que ningún otro se animaba.

-Malady Miranda, y eeh... no lo sé... supongo que Hufflepuff –dijo Malady, y esta vez se sorprendió a sí misma. Por lo que decían sus padres, tampoco era muy deseable acabar en Hufflepuff. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que, además de parecer la Casa más adecuada para ella, se sentiría aliviada si era Seleccionada a ella. No tendría nada que probar nada a nadie.

-Yo soy Trevor Stutter –dijo Trevor, animándose-. No sé a que Casa iré. Espero que a Ravenclaw –dijo mirando a Gustav.

-¿Alguna relación con Tim Stutter, del Ministerio de Magia? –preguntó Evangeline, y Trevor se sonrojó.

-No, toda mi familia es Muggle...

-Anota también eso –dijo Evangeline, pero esta vez en un tono mucho más bajo. Y luego fijó su mirada en Luna. Esta había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, leyendo su libro, pero ahora la miraba por sobre este. Como estaba más cerca de la puerta que el resto, había sido la única que escuchó lo último. Trevor pensó que era mejor interrumpir.

-Ella es Luna Lovegood –dijo Trevor, pues presentía que Luna prefería seguir en silencio-. Su Casa... ¿Ravenclaw también? –En realidad, Trevor no entendía muy bien el sistema de las Casas todavía, pero esperaba que los tres pudieran seguir juntos.

-¿Ustedes tres son amigos? –le preguntó Evangeline, con mirada fija.

-Eeh... Sí –dijo Trevor, tomando una decisión. A su lado, Gustav asintió. Evangeline se encogió de hombros-. De todas formas, el sombrero no selecciona por amistades. Y quiero escucharla por su cuenta, si no te molesta. ¿Luna Lovegood, eh?, ¿Crees que irás a Ravenclaw?.

Luna pareció pensarlo, y asintió. Evangeline, que esperaba una respuesta más elocuente, se echó a reír.

-Muy bien, ha sido un placer. Ahora si nos disculpan vamos a... –pero, perdiendo la compostura por primera vez, se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando hacia la ventana-. ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

Un automóvil volaba justo afuera de su compartimiento.


	4. Una Multitud en Conflicto

Resumen de Personajes:

(Todos de primero)

Gustav Flippanders: Cortés, de pelo castaño, algo rellenito. Nieto del dueño de una tienda de varitas. Espera irse a Ravenclaw.

Trevor Stutter: Moreno y simpático. Hijo de Muggles. Espera irse a Ravenclaw para seguir con sus amigos, Gustav y Luna.

Luna Lovegood: Una chica rubia algo extraña. Cree que irá a Ravenclaw.

Malady Miranda: estaba en el vagón al que llegaron. Tímida, espera irse a Hufflepuff.

Evangeline Applegate: futura Slytherin, según ella misma. Parece interesada en conocer a los alumnos de primero, y las casas a las que esperan ir.

Tiffany Rash: morena de anteojos. Futura Slytherin (según Evangeline.) Lleva un cuadernillo de notas, en que escribe la información que necesita Evangeline

_Capítulo 4_

**Una Multitud en Conflicto**

Trevor se pegó a la ventana. Era la primera vez que veía magia de ese estilo. ¡Un auto volador! ¿Quiénes eran los chicos que lo estaban manejando? No parecían mucho mayores que él... El resto de las personas del vagón también se había acercado a mirar. (Malady había vuelto a subir su bolso a su regazo, para que Evangeline tomara asiento.) Incluso Luna se había puesto de pie para ver mejor el espectáculo. Estaban tan impresionados, que sólo Gustav se dio cuenta que la puerta se había abierto, y más personas habían entrado al vagón.

El primero era un chico moreno y alto, y detrás de él, otro chico, con una cámara. Ambos eran de primero.

-¡Te dije que de aquí se vería mejor! -dijo el primer chico, y se dirigió corriendo hacia la ventana, tropezando con el baúl de Luna-. ¡Ouch! ¡¿Que hace esto aquí?!

Pero Gustav no alcanzó a responder, ni el chico de la cámara a sacar una foto, pues más personas entraron al vagón en ese momento. Primero dos chicos pelirrojos, gemelos, y una chica pelirroja, de primero. Venían corriendo, y les costó abrirse paso entre la multitud que ahora llenaba el vagón.

-...cuando lo sepa mamá -venía diciendo uno de los gemelos.

El otro abrió la ventana, y gritó entusiasmado hacia fuera, aunque parecía improbable que lo oyeran.

-¡Ron, Harry! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Aún es muy temprano para comenzar la temporada de travesuras!

-Realmente, un buen trabajo -dijo el otro gemelo-. Sólo un poco desleal comenzar a opacarnos antes de empezar las clases.

Trevor y Gustav se encontraban ya bastante apretados, y se corrieron hacia la puerta. Lo que resultó peor, pues en ese momento entraban un chico rubio y delgado, seguido por dos que ocupaban muchísimo más espacio. Todos llevaban los colores de Slytherin. No tuvieron muchos reparos en empujar y golpear para abrirse paso hacia la ventana. Hasta Evangeline, que en esos momentos le preguntaba a la chica pelirroja, Ginny, si su hermano era Percy el Prefecto, tuvo que interrumpirse para dejar pasar al rubio Slytherin.

-¡...sorprendería que fueran expulsados! -venía diciendo el chico rubio a sus dos amigos-. ¡¿Goyle, que estás haciendo?! ¡Te vas a perder el final de Potter y Weasley!

-Sí, Draco.

Goyle, que se había quedado atrás, por la falta de espacio, hizo un gran esfuerzo por ubicarse al lado de Draco. Pero había un problema: Malady se hallaba sentada en aquel lugar. El resultado fue que la aprisionó contra la pared de forma bastante brutal. Evangeline intentó protestar, pero había demasiado ruido en el vagón.

-¡Ey! -se escuchó una voz masculina, que extrañamente parecía venir desde el asiento de Malady. Goyle, sorprendido, se giró hacia ella, y observó un par de ojos felinos que lo miraban. El bolso de Malady se había abierto, y una cabeza de gato asomaba desde allí.

Se escuchó un gruñido, y el gato, de un salto, mordió la mano de Goyle. Este, asustado, retrocedió de golpe, botando a Draco y a los gemelos.

-¡Goyle, idiota! ¡El año pasado te muerde una rata y ahora esto! -gruñó Draco, enfadado y aplastado-. ¡Agarra ese gato!

Goyle, tal vez más asustado de su amigo, se lanzó hacia adelante e intentó coger al gato. Pero este dio un salto, esquivó a Crabbe que también se abalanzó hacia él, y corrió desenfrenado hacia afuera del vagón, con Crabbe y Goyle corriendo tras de él.

-¡No! ¡Blackstripes! -gritó Malady, e intentó correr también, pero se tropezó con la multitud y cayó de bruces sobre el baúl, haciéndose daño. Gustav y Trevor, que estaban de pie, fueron hacia ella para ayudarla, pero Evangeline, que estaba al lado de Malady, fue más rápida.

-Por favor, no dejen que le hagan daño a Blackstripes -dijo Malady, un poco gangosa, pues le estaba sangrando la nariz..

-Yo la ayudaré, ustedes ayuden al gato -dijo Evangeline, sacando un pañuelo.

-¡Suéltenme, energúmenos! –se escuchó una aireada protesta. Los pies de Draco no tocaban el suelto, sostenido como estaba por los gemelos Weasley.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de este –dijo George.

-Buena suerte –dijo Fred.

Gustav asintió, sacó su varita y salió del vagón. Trevor lo siguió, haciendo el mismo gesto con la varita, pero preguntándose para que le serviría. ¡Aún no conocía ningún hechizo!


	5. Valentía y Persecución

_Capitulo 5_

**Valentía y Persecución**

Al salir del vagón, lo primero que notaron Trevor y Gustav fue que Luna ya se encontraba afuera. Al parecer había salido cuando comenzaba a llenarse de gente.

-¿Has visto pasar un gato, seguido de un par de matones, por aquí? -preguntó Gustav, y Luna asintió.

-Se fueron hacia allá -señaló.

-¡Tenemos que salvar a ese gato! -anunció Trevor.

-¡Cuenten conmigo! -exclamó un muchacho, y los tres se giraron, sorprendidos. Sólo Gustav lo reconoció como el primer chico que había entrado al vagón, al aparecer el automóvil volador.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Trevor.

-Zach Armstrong -dijo el chico-. Futuro Griffindor, en busca de aventuras.

-Bueno, de todas formas no podemos perder el tiempo -dijo Gustav, y partió hacia el pasillo, con Trevor y Zach siguiéndolo de cerca. Trevor miró hacia atrás, y vio como Luna volvía a entrar al vagón. Se sintió algo decepcionado. Tal vez era algo tonto de su parte considerar a Luna como parte de un trío de amigos, siendo que tan sólo se conocían cerca de una hora.

Los pasillos del tren se hallaban bastante desiertos, probablemente porque la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba mirando por la ventana. Aquel auto volador era todo un espectáculo. Pronto llegaron hasta el final del pasillo, sin hallar ni rastro del gato, de Crabbe o de Goyle. Se quedaron contemplando una escalinata que llevaba a una compuerta abierta, en el techo del vagón.

-Eso se ve peligroso -dijo Gustav.

-¡¿Y bien, van a subir?! -dijo Zach, desde la retaguardia, tratando de abrirse paso hacia adelante-. Si retroceden, nunca serán Seleccionados a Gryffindor...

-Tenemos que hacerlo, le prometimos a Malady que protegeríamos a su gato -dijo Trevor, que había estado algo receloso. Con paso firme, trepó por la escalinata. Gustav y Zach lo siguieron. Al asomar la cabeza, Trevor se vio cegado y ensordecido por el viento. A duras penas alcanzó a escuchar un "¡Espera!", de abajo. Volvió a entrar la cabeza.

-¡Sólo un momento! –decía Zach-. Que ahí viene Colin.

Trevor y Gustav vieron que un muchacho corría para alcanzarlos. Gustav lo reconoció como el amigo de Zach, con quien había entrado a su vagón.

-¿También viene con nosotros? –preguntó Trevor, sorprendido.

-Oh, no... –dijo Zach-. Colin no tiene mucha madera de Gryffindor. Sólo quiere sacar una foto.

Efectivamente, el chico se había parado a un par de metros y los enfocaba con su cámara. Zach hizo una pose de héroe, pero Trevor y Gustav sólo se sintieron ridículos, detenidos como estaban a medio trepar. Un flash iluminó la escena, y Colin se despidió, agitando su brazo. Luego, recordando el auto volador, corrió hacia la ventana más cercana.

Una vez arriba, los tres lucharon por ver qué ocurría. Trevor alcanzó a ver una figura que desaparecía, varios vagones atrás.

-¡Creo que volvieron a entrar por allí! –gritó, y Gustav y Zach asintieron. El trío avanzó lentamente, pues el viento era muy fuerte. Por suerte, el tren parecía antiguo y el techo era completamente recto, así que no había mucho peligro de caer.

-¡Que emocionante! –le gritó Zach a Gustav, mientras avanzaban. Este lo miró extrañado-. Sólo espero que pasemos por algún túnel, antes de volver a entrar.

Gustav pareció preocupado, y aumentó la velocidad.

Pronto se encontraron con la apertura por la que había desaparecido la figura. Abajo estaba muy oscuro, casi no se podía ver nada. Trevor tanteó, y encontró otra escalinata. Los tres descendieron.

-Creo que esta es una bodega –dijo Trevor-. Puedo sentir muchas cajas.

-Probablemente aquí llevan las provisiones del castillo –acotó Gustav-. ¿Ven o escuchan algo?

-Creo que hay una luz por allí –dijo Zach, y vieron que así era. Avanzaron lentamente, cuidando de no tropezar con las cajas en la oscuridad. Ya se oían voces.

-¡Baja de ahí¡Estúpido gato! –gruñía a lo lejos Crabbe.

-Ya tengo una caja pequeña –dijo Goyle. Y luego se escuchó un estruendo, de madera chocando. Al parecer Goyle había lanzado la caja.

Gustav hizo una señal de silencio, y se asomó por un recodo. Zach y Trevor lo imitaron, cautelosamente. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudieron ver a los Slytherins.

Crabbe y Goyle miraban hacia la cima de un montón de cajas. La luz provenía de la punta de la varita de Crabbe.

Goyle pateó la caja que tenía al frente. No sirvió de mucho, pero la pila de cajas se bamboleó, y los de primero pudieron ver que Blackstripes, el gato, estaba refugiado en la cima.

-No sé que tan bueno sea el momento para preguntar –susurró Trevor-... Pero, Gustav¿sabes algún hechizo?

Gustav negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo sé hechizos para crear varitas.

Zach quedó pensativo, y luego susurró:

-Y que tal si... ¿Puedes hacer que la varita aparezca insertada en algún orificio corporal?

Gustav lo consideró un momento, pero volvió a negar.

-Que mal, eso podría haber servido...

Se quedaron en silencio, contemplando al par de Slytherins, que trataban de botar al gato. Ahora, en la penumbra, parecían mucho más amenazantes. Hasta Zach parecía haber perdido su entusiasmo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Trevor.

-Tal vez, algo para alejarlos... no creo que podamos vencerlos –dijo Gustav.

-Quizás... podamos asustarlos –dijo Zach, pero parecía poco probable. Cada Slytherin podría fácilmente con un par de ellos.

Goyle había lanzado otra caja, y esta vez había tenido éxito: había derribado la parte superior de la pila. El gato había quedado colgando de otra caja, pero caería en cualquier momento.

Trevor tomó saliva, y salió de su escondite.

-¡Ey, ustedes, dejen en paz ese gato! –exclamó, cerrando los ojos. Esperaba, por lo menos, que el gato aprovechara la golpiza para huir-. No me fuercen a intervenir.

Pasó un momento, y aún no sentía dolor. Abrió un ojo, y luego el otro. Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban paralizados. Algo raro pasaba. ¿Acaso había hecho magia? Miró a Zach y a Gustav, que lo miraban interrogantes.

-Mu, mu, mu, mu –dijo Goyle, y por un loco momento Trevor pensó que algo lo había hipnotizado, haciendo que se creyera vaca.

-¡Murciélagos! –exclamó Crabbe, rompiendo su parálisis. Al momento, Trevor vio que gran parte de la oscuridad del vagón tenía ojitos. Se escuchó un estruendo de miles de alas, y la luz se apagó, o más bien fue tragada por una nube de murciélagos. El par de Slytherins se largaron a correr, desenfrenados. Al doblar por el recodo, se encontraron con Zach y Gustav, chocando de lleno, y derribándolos. Pero ni aún así se detuvieron, y en segundos habían abandonado el vagón.

Ahora Trevor se hallaba paralizado. Miró hacia delante, y le costó dar crédito a sus ojos. Una niña caminaba tranquilamente entre los murciélagos, hacia el gato. Este saltó, y la chica lo recogió en brazos. Ahora, como si hubieran sido un sueño, los murciélagos habían desaparecido. La chica caminó hacia Trevor.

-¿Es tuyo? –le preguntó.

-De una amiga –contestó Trevor.

-Cuidadlo mejor –dijo la chica, y le entregó el gato. Luego se dio media vuelta y se alejó por donde había venido. Pronto Trevor dejó de verla en la oscuridad.

-¿Viste eso? –le preguntó el gato, anonadado.

-Sí –respondió Trevor, con la misma expresión. Mucho más tarde, se preguntaría por qué esta pregunta no le causó mayor impacto. Probablemente porque todo su asombro se había gastado hacía unos segundos.

Gustav y Zach se levantaron, magullados.

-¿Tienes al gato? –preguntó Gustav, y Trevor asintió, sin girarse.

-¡Entonces larguémonos de aquí! –exclamó Zach, y Trevor volvió a asentir estúpidamente.

Finalmente lo cogieron de los brazos y se lo llevaron, casi a rastras, a la salida. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a los vagones de pasajeros del expreso. E incluso entonces sólo pudieron lanzar suspiros de alivio. Trevor intentó recordar algo de la escena que había presenciado. Algo extraño. Sin contar todo lo extraño a simple vista, claro. Algo en la sonrisa de la chica. Recordó algo que se relacionaba... pasándole el gato a Gustav, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó la revista que le había dado Luna, 'The Quibbler'.

La portada lo decía todo¡Vampiros en Hogwarts!. ¡Lo que le había parecido extraño eran sus largos colmillos!

---

Nota del Autor:

¡Gracias por tu review, Arkham Moon! La verdad, pasar de tener cero a una lectora hace toda la diferencia del mundo. Me hace muy feliz que te gustara el fic, parece que no podré rendirme tan fácilmente ::gota::. Y con esto, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, más largo que los anteriores. Lamento que Luna no saliera en este, pero en el próximo será...

Lapson.


	6. Encuentros y Desencuentros

_Capitulo 6_

**Encuentros y Desencuentros**

Cuando Luna volvió a entrar al vagón, se topó con los gemelos Weasley, que iban de salida, llevando a Draco Malfoy con ellos.

-Con permiso -dijo George- lo hemos invitado a nuestro vagón.

-¡Suéltenme! -Draco parecía más pálido, tal vez porque se había quedado sin Crabbe y Goyle. Se abstuvo de insultar, para no empeorar su situación.

-Ustedes de primero no deberían ver este tipo de Magia -dijo Fred-. Ginny, quédate aquí.

Ginny asintió, y Luna se hizo a un lado. Los gemelos salieron del vagón, forcejeando con Draco. Detrás de ellos salió un chico con una cámara, que intentaba conseguir un buen ángulo de la situación.

En el vagón quedaban Luna, Ginny, Evangeline, Tiffany y Malady. Esta última se hallaba recostada en el regazo de Evangeline, con la cabeza hacia arriba y un pañuelo en la nariz.

-Estará bien -le dijo Evangeline a Luna, que pareció preocupada.

Luna avanzó hacia su baúl y lo abrió. Adentro el desorden era increíble. Partió por sacar los libros (de texto, y de varios otros temas), que ocupaban mucho espacio. Ginny tuvo que hacerse a un lado.

-¿Puedes ayudarme? -le preguntó Luna-. Necesito encontrar mi varita.

Ginny se arrodilló junto al baúl y le ayudó a sacar libros.

-¿Vas a ir con los chicos? -le preguntó a Luna, y esta asintió.

-Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado. Mi hermano Ron me ha hablado de esos Slytherins, y parecen bastante peligrosos. Tal vez... tal vez deberías dejar que los chicos lo arreglen.

Ginny venía de una familia con muchos hermanos mayores, y su experiencia le decía que era mejor no involucrarse en peleas de chicos.

Luna encontró su varita y se puso de pie.

-No quiero haber hecho amigos por primera vez, para perderlos media hora más tarde.

Luna y Ginny se miraron fijamente, y Ginny asintió.

-Iré a ver si es que hay algún profesor en el expreso -dijo Ginny, y Luna abandonó el vagón.

Evangeline le dio un pequeño codazo a Tiffany, y esta volvió a sacar su cuadernillo.

-¿Agrego a Luna Lovegood? -le preguntó, y Evageline asintió. Tiffany encerró en un circulo la entrada 'Luna Lovegood, R', de una larga lista de nombres. Se unió a 'Trevor Stutter, R', 'Gustav Flippanders, R' y 'Zach Armstrong, G' entre los nombres encerrados.

-Las cosas pintan bastante bien –dijo Evangeline-. Ahora sólo queda confiar en el Sombrero Seleccionador.

---:

La demora en encontrar la varita había sido demasiada. Luna ya no podía ver a los chicos, y tuvo que avanzar por el pasillo, esperando encontrarlos. Llegó al final, la escalinata y la trampilla, cuando ya no había nadie. ¿Habían subido por allí? ¿O tal vez habían entrado en algún vagón? Decidió asomarse al techo, y lo hizo, pero en ese momento, Trevor, Gustav y Zach ya habían descendido a la zona de las cajas, y no pudo ver a nadie.

Bajó, y decidió chequear los vagones. En casi todos era lo mismo: unos cuantos alumnos, mirando esperanzados por la ventana (el automóvil ya se había alejado). En el quinto tuvo más esperanzas, pues se notaba un gran alboroto dentro. Abrió la puerta y le sorprendió la cantidad de personas que se hallaba en él. Estaban muy apretados, a pesar de que este vagón era mucho más grande que el resto. Intentó avanzar, pero una chica la detuvo.

-¡Ey, no intentes colarte en la fila tú también! -exclamó. Luna miró hacia adelante, y por entre la multitud pudo ver la causa del alboroto. Un hombre estaba firmando autógrafos, mientras Ginny intentaba convencerlo de venir con ella. Finalmente, ante las cordiales negativas de este, y los abucheos de los que estaban esperando autógrafos, Ginny desistió. Luna salió del vagón, y pronto Ginny hacía lo mismo.

-Intenté que viniera conmigo -le dijo Ginny-. Pero aseguraba que un gato perdido 'era muy poca cosa para él'. De todas formas me dio este libro autografiado. Dijo que en el capitulo 5 encontraría un consejo que me ayudaría a resolver la situación.

Luna miró el libro, su título era: 'Un fin de semana con un hombre lobo', por Gilderoy Lockhart.

-No pude encontrarlos -dijo Luna, apenada.

-Seguramente mis hermanos ya han terminado con Draco Malfoy -dijo Ginny-. Podría ir y decirles que...

Pero tuvo que interrumpirse, para hacerse a un lado junto con Luna. En ese momento pasaban corriendo Crabbe y Goyle, que seguían escapando, aterrorizados. Las chicas se miraron, y avanzaron hacia el fondo del tren. Llegaron cuando Trevor abría 'The Quibbler'.

-¿Se encuentran bien? -preguntó Ginny-. ¿Qué pasó? Se ven bastante pálidos...

Para la sorpresa de todos, Zach comenzó a reírse, cada vez con mayor estruendo.

-¡Eso fue FENOMENAL! -exclamó.

Gustav no parecía de la misma opinión.

-Murciélagos, eso pasó -dijo Gustav, que ahora sostenía al gato-. Este tren debería ser completamente fumigado.

Trevor miró a Zach y a Gustav, preguntándose si no habían visto nada. Era poco probable que lo hubieran hecho, pues habían estado derribados y a la vuelta de una caja, mientras la chica le pasaba el gato. Volvió a mirar la revista.

-Luna, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -dijo-. Contigo también, Gustav.

Gustav lo miró, y le entregó el gato a Zach.

-¿Puedes darselo a Malady? Es la chica que estaba con nosotros en el vagón.

-Claro -dijo Zach, contento del protagonismo.

-Nos vemos -le dijo Ginny a Luna, caminando en la misma dirección que Zach. Esta le devolvió la despedida.

Nota del autor:

Otro capítulo medio de relleno, pero ahora Luna y Ginny se conocen. En el próximo capítulo, por fin será la Selección de las Casas. Y habrá varias sorpresas.

Lapson.


	7. Navegando en dudosa compañía

_Capítulo 7_

**Navegando en dudosa compañía**

Gustav se bajó del expreso, pensativo. No habían sacado muchas cosas en claro sobre el incidente en el vagón de carga, durante la discusión con Trevor y Luna. Así que Trevor había visto a una chica mientras Gustav y Zach estaban fuera de combate, una chica con características muy 'vampirescas'. Gustav le creía, y suponía que Luna también. Sin embargo, al leer el artículo de 'The Quibbler', Luna había puesto muchas objeciones. Y Gustav no podía sino estar de acuerdo con ella.

--

'¡Vampiros en Hogwarts!'

Durante la estancia en Hogwarts del editor en jefe de esta revista, era común convivir con todo tipo de fantasmas y seres sobrenaturales. Hasta corrían rumores de que un licántropo merodeaba por los alrededores. Pero nueva información ha dejado en claro que algo mucho peor rondaba la "escuela" todo ese tiempo: ¡nada menos que una vampiresa!.

La siguiente es una recolección de hechos cotejados entre el editor y un ex-alumno reciente de Hogwarts, que señalan una sola consecuencia obvia: una vampiresa ha estado atendiendo a clases, como una alumna más, durante los últimos 30 años de Hogwarts (posiblemente, mucho más). Su apellido es 'Falconbeak', y ha estado cambiando de nombre (para pretender, una vez que se gradúa, que es la hermana pequeña de la anterior).

Los hechos son los siguientes:

Así que, sólo queda una solución obvia: evitar a toda costa el castillo, hasta que el asunto sea resuelto. ¡Quién quiera que estudie allí corre grave peligro!

--

Habían revisado los 'hechos irrefutables', y hasta Trevor, el que más creía en el asunto, debía admitir que eran poco más que una serie de eventos al azar, tergiversados. Por ejemplo, que Molly Falconbeak llegara a Hogwarts al año siguiente que se graduara su hermana, Sally Falconbeak, no decía nada. Tampoco que se parecieran mucho. Otro de los hechos era 'Nunca nadie vio a Molly comer pan de ajo durante las cenas'. Gustav reprimió una sonrisa.

Luna decía, además, que todo era una invención de su padre, que quería evitar que ella fuera a Hogwarts. Gustav también pensaba sobre aquello. Quería indagar, pero en realidad no conocía lo suficiente a Luna... tal vez después pudiera preguntarle.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que Trevor tuvo que atajarlo, cuando seguía a la multitud.

-No, alguien nos llama por acá -dijo Trevor-. Al parecer los alumnos de primero vamos por el Lago...

Un hombretón de barba y cabellera desordenada reunía a los novatos.

-¡Por aquí! -decía, con una voz poderosa-. ¡Es tradicional que los alumnos de primero crucen conmigo el Lago!

Gustav reconoció a Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts.

-Hola Hagrid -lo saludó.

-¡Ey, si no es Gustav Flippanders! -exclamó Hagrid, y le dio una palmadas en un costado que lo sacudieron bastante-. ¡¿Cómo está el viejo Flippanders?!

-Bien, bien.

-Psst, cuando le escribas, mándale saludos -dijo Hagrid, susurrando-. El pequeño 'arreglín' a mi varita aún funciona, así que dile que digo 'Gracias', de nuevo. ¡Ey, y debes apurarte, o tendrás que ir en una barcaza diferente a la de tus amigos!

Debido a la demora que había causado el manejo del baúl de Luna, ya casi todas las barcazas estaban ocupadas. Zach Armstrong, el chico temerario que habían conocido durante la pequeña aventura del expreso, les hizo señas de una.

-¡Les guarde unos asientos! -exclamó. Pero sólo había dos.

-Vamos a ir con Luna -explicó Gustav-. Lo siento.

-Por aquí -dijo Trevor, que había encontrado una barcaza con suficiente espacio. Sólo un chico, moreno y macizo, si bien delgado, la ocupaba. Seguramente había repelido al resto, por su apariencia huraña.

-¿Podemos viajar aquí? -le preguntó Tevor, y este asintió. Trevor, Gustav y Luna treparon.

-Trevor Stutter, mucho gusto -se presentó Trevor, extendiendo la mano.

-Chad Gutierrez -dijo el chico, pero no la estrechó. Trevor volvió a preguntarse si tenía escrito 'Sangre sucia' sobre la frente. Pero al parecer no era esta la causa, porque Chad no pareció poner atención cuando Gustav y Luna dijeron sus nombres, tampoco.

Zach se bajó de la otra barca, pues quedaba un puesto en la de Chad.

-Que demonios, me voy con ustedes -exclamó, y se dirigió hacia ellos, pero una chica trepó a la barcaza momentos antes de que Zach pudiera hacerlo. Este tuvo que devolverse a la suya, decepcionado. Llegó justo cuando las barcazas se ponían en movimiento.

-Hola -le dijo la chica a Trevor. Gustav notó que este se había puesto pálido. Le hizo una seña a Luna, que también se le quedó mirando, sorprendida por el cambio en su expresión.

-¿Estas bién, Trevor? -le preguntó Luna.

-E, e, e...

A Gustav no le cabía duda que esta era la chica del vagón de carga.

-Hola -le dijo, pensando rápidamente-. Mi nombre es Gustav Flippanders. ¿Por casualidad te vimos en el tren?.

-No lo creo -dijo la chica-. Pero sí tu amigo. De hecho, venía a explicarle algo...

-¿Ex.. explicarme? -dijo Trevor, con un hilito de voz.

-Si -dijo la chica-. No quería que el hechizo que usé para asustar a esos matones te asustara a ti también...

-¡¿Un hechizo?! -exclamó Trevor.

-Sí, nada más que una ilusión terrorífica -dijo la chica. Y abrió la boca bien grande. Los colmillos habían desaparecido-. ¿Ves?

Trevor lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Jaja! ¡Pues si que me habías asustado a mi también! Casi no podía creerlo. No sabía que se podía hacer magia así. Como hasta hace poco era Muggle... -dijo rápidamente, y se detuvo. Ya se le había vuelto a salir.

Gustav examinó a la chica, mientras hacían el resto del viaje en silencio. Su pelo era casi blanco, y su tez pálida. En realidad no se le podía calificar de 'Vivaz', pero de ahí a pasar a 'No-muertaz'...

Al llegar a la orilla, la chica se bajó primero.

-Bueno, nos veremos después.

Gustav se adelantó.

-Espera un momento... ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre?

-Claro... es Ally Falconbeak -dijo la chica, y se alejó en dirección al grupo que llevaba la delantera.

Los tres se miraron, anonadados.

--

-Puede que sea una coincidencia...

-¡Tampoco explicó qué es lo que estaba haciendo sola en el vagón de carga!

-Esos murciélagos se sentían bastante reales, la verdad...

-¿Alguno tiene un espejo?

El trío cuchicheaba, nerviosamente. De vez en cuando echaban miraditas hacia el otro extremo del montón de alumnos de primero, dónde se encontraba Ally.

-¡Sshht! -les interrumpió una chica-. Quiero oír la canción.

Tuvieron que dejar los cuchicheos, pues en esos momentos el Sombrero Seleccionador empezaba a cantar sobre el significado de las Casas y cómo era necesario que hubiera unidad entre ellas. Zach se acercó a ellos.

-¿Y bien, listos para entrar a Gryffindor? -les preguntó.

-Oh no, nosotros esperamos ir a Ravenclaw -dijo Gustav.

-¡¿Cómo?! -preguntó-. ¿Tu también Trevor?

-Eeh, sí, espero... -respondió este.

-Oh, vamos, si ustedes no son Gryffindors, ¿entonces quién? -dijo Zach-. ¿Colín aquí?

A su lado estaba un chico bastante pequeño, con una cámara, que se preguntaba si sería mala educación usar el flash sobre el sombrero cantarín.

-Sin ofender Colin...

-Está bien, no creo ser muy valiente... De todas formas me gustaría entrar allí, ¿dices que Harry Potter es Gryffindor, no?

-Sí. ¿Ven? Hasta el chico que vivió es Gryffindor... ¡Ustedes tienen que venir!

Trevor y Gustav se miraron. Luna pareció algo molesta.

-Lo dices como si ya estuvieras adentro -le dijo.

-Bueno, toda mi familia ha sido Gryffindor -respondió Zach, orgulloso.

-Ajá. Y supongo que si toda tu familia fueran serpientes...

-Bueno, en ese caso supongo que me iría a slytherin...

Luna hizo un 'Prrrt'. Intentó contener la risa, pero le fue muy difícil y pronto lanzó carcajadas. Zach sonrió, confuso, preguntándose si se reía 'con' o 'de' él. Gustav y Trevor estaban muy sorprendidos. ¡Nunca pensaron que Luna pudiera reírse así! Todos los ojos se centraron en Luna, que se apretaba el estomago de tanta risa, y hasta el sombrero seleccionador hizo una pausa, interrumpido. Trevor intentó calmar a Luna, y esta paró de reírse fuerte, si bien aún se le escapaba una que otra lagrima.

Finalmente, el sombrero terminó su canción. La profesora McGonagall, a su lado, anunció:

-¡Evangeline Applegate!

--

Nota del autor:

Bueno, este capítulo resultó más largo de lo esperado, y se demoró más tiempo. Esto porque la primera versión no me gustó para nada y decidí empezarlo de cero. Así, tuve que alargarlo para cumplir mi promesa de llegar a la Selección. De todas formas, la selección en sí tendrá que esperar al próximo capítulo. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Como avance del siguiente capítulo, he aquí una lista alfabética de los alumnos de primero (que se han visto).

Evangeline Applegate.

Zach Armstrong

Colin Creevey.

Ally Falconbeak.

Gustav Flippanders.

Chad Gutierrez.

Luna Lovegood.

Malady Miranda.

Tiffany Rash.

Trevor Stutter.

Ginny Weasley.

(Recordad que en este orden serán seleccionados) (Y reitero, habrán sorpresas).

Lapson


	8. La Selección

_Capítulo 8_

**La Selección**

Evangeline se separó del grupo. Se sentó sobre el banquillo y la profesora puso al sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Casi de inmediato este exclamó:

-¡Slytherin!

Se escucharon aplausos desde una de las mesas del salón. Evangeline sonrió y fue a unirse a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Bueno, ahora me toca -dijo Zach. Pero no era así, Celestina Aquamarine fue llamada y en unos momentos había una nueva Ravenclaw. Zach, que había alcanzado a avanzar, tuvo que devolverse, y nuevamente avanzar al ser llamado tercero.

El sombrero estuvo un buen rato murmurando. La cara de Zach pasó de estar confiada a descomponerse: pronto se veía extremadamente contrariado.

-¡Hufflepuff! -exclamó el sombrero, y fue retirado de la cabeza de Zach.

La mesa de Hufflepuff estalló en aplausos, pero Zach pareció no reaccionar. Sólo se quedó allí sentado, hasta que la profesora tuvo que tomarle el brazo y guiarlo hacia su nueva mesa. A mitad de camino, Zach empezó a correr, llegó a la mesa de Hufflepuff, y se sentó con la cabeza muy gacha.

Trevor se sintió nervioso, habiendo olvidado de momento su preocupación anterior. ¿Cómo era el orden de los apellidos? Flippanders, Lovegood, Stutter. Maldición, él era el último. ¿De que iban las Casas de nuevo? Gryffindor valientes, Slytherins ambiciosos.. ¿Hufflepuff todo el resto? Deseó haber puesto más atención a la canción del sombrero. Ahora no tenía idea de que le esperaba. Al parecer, por el caso de Zach, no servía de nada intentar razonar con el sombrero. ¿Podría ver a sus amigos si quedaba en una casa distinta? Todo esto pasaba por su cabeza a mil por hora.

Mientras tanto, Colin Creevey se convertía en un Gryffindor y era recibido por su aquella mesa. De pronto le pareció a Trevor que el sombrero elegía al azar. Luna notó lo nervioso que estaba.

-No te preocupes, si quedamos en diferentes casas, por lo menos podremos ser enemigos en Quidditch -le susurró, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Trevor puso una cara rara.

Ya habían pasado varios alumnos y era el turno de Ally Falconbeak. Cuando se acercaba, el sombrero murmuró 'como siempre...' y, cuando estaban por ponerlo en la cabeza de Ally, exclamó: '¡Slytherin!'. (Gustav le susurró a Luna: ¡¿Oíste eso?!)

Ya venía el turno de Gustav. Luna y Trevor le desearon buena suerte. (Aunque Trevor no entendía muy bien en que consistía la buena suerte. Sólo esperaba tener él la buena suerte de quedar en la misma casa que Gustav o Luna (o mejor aún, de ambos)).

-¡Ravenclaw! -exclamó el sombrero, y Gustav pareció complacido. Se unió a la mesa que había comenzado a aplaudir.

Era el turno de Chad Gutiérrez, el chico huraño que había viajado en la barcaza con ellos. Después de unos momentos de murmullos, el sombrero lo mandó a la mesa de verde: Slytherin.

La siguiente sería Luna, pero había varias personas entre medio. Luna empezó a buscar algo entre su túnica. A pesar de llevarla puesta, parecía seguir con sus múltiples bolsillos debajo. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: un libro.

-¿Sabes que los Ravenclaw se distinguen por su inteligencia y sabiduría, no? -le dijo a Trevor.

-Ah, sí -dijo Trevor, recordando que Gustav se lo había explicado alguna vez. De pronto se sentía bastante estúpido. Luna le alargó el libro. Su título era 'Introducción a la Aritmancia avanzada'.

-Pensé que podría servirte ahora -dijo Luna, mientras Trevor lo abría y veía un montón de signos que bien podrían tratarse de garabatos para él. Ahora llamaban a Luna.

-Buena suerte -le deseó Trevor, y Luna avanzó para ser seleccionada a Ravenclaw. Bien, ahora sería su turno. Trevor intentó memorizar una frase al azar del libro: 'Es fácil olvidar el factor anulante de la ecuación Zihtoide durante la luna llena, recomendamos usar una aproximación Trogiana en los casos que los números estén pendientes del clima'. Mientras tanto, Malady Miranda se había acercado a él.

-Hola -le dijo.

-...Zithoide luna llena -dijo Trevor-. ¿Uh? Ah, hola.

Malady era la chica que conocieron en el vagón del expreso.

-Quería agradecerte, antes de mi selección. Zach me dijo que tú salvaste a Blackstrippes.

-Oh, aproximación Trogiana errónea, o sea, en realidad no... yo sólo...

Pero ya llamaban a Malady.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, Blackstrippes es mi único amigo. O sea, me gustaría mucho que... oh... debo irme, ¡estoy interrumpiendo la selección!

-Buen factor suerte -le deseó Trevor, todavía con su frase. Malady se sintió contenta de haber tenido el coraje de acercarse a Trevor para agradecerle. Tal vez por esto, tal vez no, el sombrero anunció: ¡Gryffindor!. Malady se vio radiante, y fue recibida muy calurosamente por la mesa de los Gryffindors. Por un instante Trevor sintió ganas de estar allí, pero luego se arrepintió. '¡No! Concéntrate, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw. Es fácil olvidar el factor anulante en la ecuación...'

Después de unos cuantos alumnos, era el turno de Tiffany Rash, la amiga (supuso Trevor) de Evangeline. Ella tenía anteojos y un cuadernillo de notas, seguramente sería fácil para ella quedar en Ravenclaw, ¿no? Pero, después de pensarlo un rato, el sombrero anunció: ¡Slytherin! Trevor volvió con renovadas fuerzas a repetir la frase del libro de Luna. ¡La siguiente era su letra!

No había alumnos entre Rash y Stutter, lo que lo pilló por sorpresa. Se acercó con paso vacilante, sintiendo cómo todos los ojos se pegaban en él.

-El factor me anula en la ecuación... me aproximo Trovianamente a la silla. ¿Cómo es el clima de hoy? Todos los números están pendientes de mí...

El sombrero llegó a su cabeza, y de pronto pudo sentir cómo este murmuraba.

-Oooh, un caso muy difícil, este... -dijo el sombrero.

-Zithoclaw, por favor -pensó Trevor, con una extraña conciencia que el sombrero podía leer su mente-. Es decir... ¿Sabías que es fácil olvidar el factor anulante en la ecuación Zithoide cuando hay luna llena?

-Yo nunca olvido -dijo el sombrero.

-Oh, de todas formas te recomiendo usar una aproximación Trovana, en los casos que los números estén pendientes del clima.

-Es Trogiana, chico -dijo el sombrero-. De todas formas yo prefiero usar la fórmula de Gogegal. Es una generalización con muchas más variables, pero extrañamente muchas de ellas se hacen cero, si no llevas pantalones.

-Eh, gracias por tu consejo. Desearía no llevar puestos pantalones... Es decir, o sea...

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Estás tratando de influir en mi decisión?

-Oh, no. Por favor envíame a Ravenclaw -pensó Trevor, un poco novato en la conversación mental.

-Veamos... cerebro no te falta, no, no. Tampoco ambición... Realmente podría ponerte en cualquier Casa... ¿Pero cual es la más adecuada? Mmmm, mmm...

Hubo una pausa, mientras el sombrero murmullaba más profundo.

-¿Amigos, no? -continuó el sombrero-. Oh, sí, tienes miedo de perderlos... Sentimos... Miedo.

-¿Eso descarta Gryffindor, no? -pensó Trevor-. Y en realidad no puedo tener mucha ambición si no me importa ser un fracasado feliz en Ravenclaw, ¿no?

-No tan rápido, chico. El valor no implica no sentir miedo. El verdadero valor es cuando nos enfrentamos a ese miedo. Eso lo vi en una película Muggle, de unas gemelas. Pero se aplica muy bien a las intenciones de Godric... En la oficina de Dumbledore llega TV satelital, ¿sabes? Te digo qué, si alguna vez te sientes sólo, pásate por la oficina y vemos alguna peli. Ahora...

-¡Gryffindor! -exclamó el sombrero, y la mesa correspondiente estalló en aplausos. Un poco embobado, Trevor se dirigió a su nueva Casa y mesa. El resto de la selección le pasó como un sueño. Terminó cuando Ginny Weasley fue seleccionada a Gryffindor. Trevor aplaudió mecánicamente, al hacerlo su nuevo entorno.

--

Nota del autor:

Y bien, ha acabado el sorteo. Pero no las aventuras...

Antes de que me manden mil reviews señalando que en el quinto libro Hermione explica que el sombrero consideraba enviarla a Ravenclaw, pero que como ella le dijo que prefería Gryffindor, su decisión era lo más importante después de todo... Y que más tarde Dumbledore le dice a Harry que así debe ser, pues las elecciones de una persona la definen más que sus cualidades... Creo que esto no contradice las ideas del fic. Las decisiones que tomamos pueden indicar cosas sobre nosotros que hasta las contradicen: (Por ejemplo, una persona puede decir que quiere irse a Gryffindor porque no se atreve a enfrentarse a sus padres, que quieren que vaya a esa casa. O también, una persona puede decidir irse a Slytherin porque tiene el valor de enfrentarse a su propio lado oscuro) (o, en el caso de Trevor, su decisión no tenía nada que ver con lo que representaba la Casa). Y bien, si fuera tan, tan fácil como decidir tu propia casa, Hufflepuff estaría vacío. Mala suerte para Zach y Trevor... (De todas formas, el razonamiento de Hermione y Dumbledore se aplica muy bien para algunos casos en este capítulo, por ejemplo, Gustav y Tiffany (que seguramente habrían sido Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, de no haber tomado la decisión antes).

PD: de todas maneras manden esos mil reviews.

PDD: si todavía quedan con la mala pasada de que Zach no haya sido Gryffindor... paciencia y sigan leyendo.

Lapson.


	9. Cuatro Mesas

_Capítulo 9_

**Cuatro Mesas**

Trevor decidió seguir el consejo del sombrero: mostraría coraje, e intentaría entablar conversación con alguien de su nueva casa. A su lado, estaba sentado un chico algo bajo, de cara redonda. Captó su mirada y extendió su mano.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Trevor Stutter.

-Hola... -el chico pareció sorprendido-. Eh... yo soy Neville Longbottom.

Había algo en la mirada de Neville, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no se atreviera. Al final pareció decidirse.

-Te llamas como mi sapo.

Trevor cortó el contacto visual de inmediato. ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! ¿Acaso un insulto Mago del que él no tenía idea? Todas sus dudas volvieron con más fuerza. ¿Sería su forma de sentarse, de hablar, o algo más lo que lo delataba tan fácilmente como hijo de Muggles? A su lado, Neville cogía un trozo de pollo, sin darse cuenta de lo que había causado.

Frente a Trevor estaba sentada Malady, la que intentaba llamar su atención. Una decena de alumnos había entrado a Gryffindor, pero ellos eran los únicos de primero que se encontraban en ese extremo de la mesa. La mayoría de los nuevos había ido a sentarse a diversos puestos en el medio de la mesa, al parecer guardados por amigos o familiares (y había otro pequeño grupo, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa). A Malady esto le pareció indicar una cierta afinidad entre los Gryffindors. (Ginny Weasley, la chica que había intentado ayudar con el incidente de Blackstrippes, por ejemplo, fue a sentarse en medio de su trío de hermanos).

Finalmente Trevor, que había estado con la cabeza gacha después de cruzar unas palabras con Neville (¡¿Qué le habrá dicho?! pensaba Malady), levantó su mirada y Malady la captó.

-Hola -le dijo-. Mucho gusto... es decir, me da mucho gusto que hayamos quedado en la misma Casa.

-A mí también -dijo Trevor sonriendo, y esperando que esta mentira blanca no se notara. Y bueno, en el fondo se alegraba que esta chica fuera su compañera, por lo menos. Parecía simpática, si bien algo tímida.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, aunque algunos Gryffindors (como la chica de cabello castaño al lado de Malady, por ejemplo) parecían muy preocupados por algo. Trevor alcanzó a escuchar las palabras 'Coche', 'Snape' y 'Alboroto'.

Trevor no conversó con nadie (hubiese tenido que hacerlo por sobre Neville, para conseguirlo, una idea que le parecía espeluznante), pero de vez en cuando intercambiaban comentarios con Malady sobre lo delicioso de la comida. Trevor tomó una decisión: haría un gran esfuerzo para hacerse amigo de esta chica.

--

En la mesa Ravenclaw, Luna estaba sentada junto a Gustav. Él conocía a algunos alumnos de cursos superiores, pero había declinado sus invitaciones a sentarse para preferir uno de los extremos de la mesa. Así había podido guardar un par de asientos. Una vez que Trevor quedó en Gryffindor, le cedió el restante a otro alumno de primero, seleccionado después: Linus Urdell.

-Que pena que Trevor fuera Gryffindor -dijo Gustav-. De todas formas, sospechaba que lo sería.

-Al parecer la Aritmancia no funcionó -dijo Luna, y Gustav se quedó pensativo. Al final tuvo que rendirse de encontrarle un significado a esto.

-¿Sabeís cuanto dura esto? -les preguntó Linus, y ellos respondieron que no. Linus casi no había tocado comida. Al poco rato recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa, y bostezó.

-Ahora será mucho más difícil resolver el misterio de la chica vampiro -dijo Gustav.

Luna pareció extrañada.

-¿Y por qué habríamos de hacerlo?

Esta vez fue Gustav el extrañado.

-Bueno, no lo sé... cuando hay un misterio, tratas de resolverlo, ¿no? Es de sentido común...

-Hablas como mi papá -dijo Luna-. Lo que yo pienso.. yo pienso... que todo es un misterio para alguien, y algo conocido para otra persona. Es tonto ser tan curioso de querer saberlo todo.

-Bueno, eso no me dice nada -dijo Gustav-. Podríamos probar la teoría de tu padre, ¿eso no te interesa?

Luna pareció pensativa.

-La verdad, no creo que ganara nada. Si está equivocado, pues sería lo que ya pensaba... si resulta que estaba en lo correcto, pues sería pura casualidad.

-Bueno entonces, haz lo que quieras -dijo Gustav, empezando a irritarse. De acuerdo, podía ser que la investigación no sirviera para nada, y hasta que corrieran peligro. Pero... ¿de qué otra forma podrían mantener el grupo con Trevor?

Luna se quedó en silencio. Esto de tener amigos de su edad era algo nuevo para ella. Estaba acostumbrada a que las discusiones en su casa terminaran con dos posiciones totalmente enfrentadas e imposibles de conciliar... y luego, sin siquiera hacer las pases, estar totalmente de buenas con su padre. Decidió transar... en realidad no sabía que tan frágil podía ser esta cosa de la 'amistad'.

-No, espera... si quieren averiguarlo, les ayudaré... pero... por favor, no me hagan preguntarle a mi papá...

-Mi tío es un vampiro -dijo Linus, que había girado la cabeza, todavía apoyada en la mesa, en su dirección. Luna y Gustav se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo.

-Nada del otro mundo -siguió Linus, con cara de sueño-. Un viaje poco planificado a Rumania. De todas formas, tengo un par de libros sobre el tema...

-Estee.. pues, gracias -dijo Gustav, y Linus volvió a girar la cabeza. El resto de la conversación con Luna la mantuvieron casi en susurros.

--

Zach probó el probó el pastel de acelgas y estuvo casi seguro que el de la mesa Gryffindor debía saber mil veces mejor. ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas así? Ese maldito sombrero se las pagaría... ¡Seguramente un mago malvado había infiltrado Hogwarts y lo había encantado al sombrero para que mandara a Zach a Hufflepuff y...! Pero no, era poco probable... aún no lo conocían (¡pero pronto se las verían con él!). Miró a su alrededor. ¿Quienes eran estas personas que parecían tan contentas y despreocupadas en medio de tanta...? Se interrumpió al reconocer de alguna parte a la chica sentada a su lado.

-Hola Zach -le dijo esta.

-Este... ¿te conozco de algo...?

-Soy Amanda... Amanda Grassfield, ¿recuerdas?

-Eeeeh, no.

-Mi mamá y la tuya son amigas del curso de costura Muggle.

-Ahh, sí... pero no te recuerdo.

Amanda pareció contrariada. Zach volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Tal vez el sombrero fuese en realidad un mago oscuro, transformado de alguna forma, (¡un Ropamago!) y su plan...

--

-Y bien, repasemos -le dijo Evangeline a Tiffany.

-Luna Lovegood y Gustav Flippanders, Ravenclaw. Zach Armstrong, Hufflepuff. Trevor Stutter y Ginny Wasley, Gryffindors. Evangeline Applegate y Tiffany Rash, Slytherins.

-Muy bien, realmente tuvimos suerte. ¡Hasta es posible que podamos empezar la primera semana! ¿Cuantos nos faltan por entrevistar?

Tiffany contó nombres de su libreta.

-Menos de un tercio.

-Bien, idealmente serían tres por Casa. Si no alcanzan, dos, un chico y una chica. De todas formas podríamos empezar con los que tenemos.

-Asumiendo que acepten...

-No te preocupes por eso. Mientras existan, se puede. ¿Hay algún Slytherin que no hayamos entrevistado, por aquí cerca?

Tiffany sólo asintió. Levantó suavemente un dedo hacia el frente. Al otro lado de la mesa, Chad Gutierrez comía su cena, pero si la disfrutaba, nadie podía saberlo. Evangeline se asomó al cuadernillo de Tiffany y esta le señaló un nombre.

-¿Chad Gutierrez? -dijo Evangeline, y éste sólo levantó la mirada-. Yo soy Evangeline Applegate, y esta es Tiffany Rash. ¿Podemos hacerte unas preguntas?

Chad pareció observarla, y luego negó con la cabeza. Evangeline sonrió, presintiendo un desafío.

-¿Por qué no?

Chad dejó de masticar. ¿Eso no era hacer trampa? Pero no caería en el jueguito. Ignorando a la chica, siguió con su comida.

Tras una seña de Evangeline, Tiffany encerraba el nombre 'Chad Gutierrez' en un circulo.

--

Nota del Autor:

Hola. Lamento que este capítulo demorara tanto, pero había algo que no terminaba de gustarme. La verdad todavía no me gusta, pero bue... supongo que es más importante avanzar la historia. (Si alguien tiene comentarios más críticos, bienvenidos sean). De todas formas podemos ver un poco de lo que serán los grupos. ¿Grupos de qué? Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo, cuando Evangeline ponga en movimiento sus planes.

Lapson.


	10. Conversaciones Nocturnas

_Capítulo 10_

**Conversaciones Nocturnas**

-¿Qui- qui- quién anda ahí? -tartamudeó el Profesor Lockhart. Una serie de ruidos extraños lo había interrumpido, mientras escribía respuestas a las cartas de sus admiradores. Una de las lámparas se apagó, y Lockhart se giró demasiado tarde para ver la causa. Ahora volvía a sentir suaves pasos, sin alcanzar a notar su fuente.

-Si eres un hombre lobo... en realidad, todo ese asunto de Transilvania no fue nada más que un malentendido...

Otro ruido extraño lo sobresaltó, y dejando la pluma a un lado sacó su varita, que tembló en su mano.

Blackstrippes decidió dejar de atormentarlo. Hasta un tonto y un fraude podía ser peligroso con una varita en la mano.

-Miau -dijo, y notó que Lockhart se relajaba.

-¿Un gato? -Lockhart bajó la varita y Blackstrippes se asomó.

-Gatito, gatito. Si que me asus... digo, en realidad no tenía miedo... verás, siempre debo estar alerta... oh, bueno, por favor vete. No tengo comida.

Blackstrippes miró fijamente el pequeño refrigerador que Lockhart tenía en su habitación, y este siguió su mirada, un poco sorprendido.

-Estee... allí sólo guardo unos cuantos refrigerios.

Blackstrippes saltó sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando al profesor. Los ojos gatunos pueden ser una herramienta muy poderosa.

-Vemos si tengo algo para que te vayas -concedió Lockhart, y sacó un pedazo de tocino. Blackstrippes lo aceptó y bajó de la mesa.

-Pensándolo bien, ¿Cómo demonios has entrado? -preguntó Lockhart. Blackstrippes corrió bajo la cama, y, como esperaba, el profesor se agachó a mirar debajo de esta. Pero Blackstrippes ya salía por el otro lado, y se encaramó al armario. Cuando estuvo seguro que Lockhart no lo había visto, arañó el ducto escondido y salió de la habitación.

-Idiota -pensó-. Ahora que sé que es un debilucho, vendré por un bocadillo de vez en cuando. No debía de haberse dejado intimidar.

Avanzó por el ducto, siguiendo las indicaciones para llegar a la sala de los Griffindors. Era bastante conveniente. Había descubierto varias entradas secretas, pero los ductos de ventilación eran lejos lo mejor. Ni siquiera habían sido creados a propósito, pues de haberlo sido, tendrían tamaño para un humano y algún propósito secreto específico (más que ventilar.) Además estaba el asunto de las señalizaciones. Alguien había dibujado un montón de flechas, instrucciones y recordatorios. Quién quiera que fuese el tal Colagusano, había sido un gran hombre. O más bien rata. De habérselo encontrado, tal vez hasta hubiese dejado de comerlo (dependiendo de su tamaño y gordura.) De todas formas, los pasadizos no habían sido usados en bastantes años y las marcas comenzaban a borrarse. Las ratas no vivían tanto tiempo.

Salió a una pequeña habitación de armaduras y trofeos, tras asegurarse que no había nadie. Luego salió a las escaleras, subiendo sigilosamente y pegado a una pared. No había nadie a esas horas, pero los cuadros lo ponían nervioso. De todas maneras tenían ojos, y nunca estaba de más practicar su sigilo.

Llegó ante la señora gorda y le dijo la contraseña, 'Nautillus'. Esta lo miró, reprobadora. Se suponía que las mascotas debían entrar con sus amos, no pronunciar las contraseñas por su cuenta. Pero esta era correcta, y dejó que entrara.

Blackstrippes se asomó con cuidado a la sala común, como era su costumbre, y vio que sólo había un par de personas junto al fuego. Una mirada más de cerca reveló que eran Trevor y Malady, su dueña, pero de todas maneras siguió avanzando por las sombras. Se puso a escuchar en silencio.

-... ni siquiera venga. Sólo lo esperaré unos quince minutos más –decía Malady.

-Te acompañaré hasta entonces –dijo Trevor. Blackstrippes se acercó un poco más, y se sentó detrás de los sofás en que estaban.

-Gracias.

Así que este par ya son amigos, pensó Blackstrippes. Bien, sentía un poco de celos, pero la verdad Malady necesitaba nuevos amigos. Si bien sus padres era magos, no conocía a nadie de su edad al entrar a Hogwarts.

Se había formado un pequeño silencio, que Malady rompió después de titubear un poco.

-Era hoy, ¿no?

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! La invitación de Evangeline... ¡casi lo olvido! –respondió Trevor-. Aún no es medianoche... pero no me he decidido a ir.

-Por favor no lo hagas. Conversando con Ginny Weasley, la chica pelirroja... y oh, no te preocupes, guardé el secreto como me lo pediste... Pero conversando con ella, me enteré que también recibió la misma invitación.

-¿En serio? ¿Para hoy a medianoche?

-Sí, pero dijo que de ningún modo iría. Verás, me contó que todos los años pasa lo mismo: un novato de Slytherin desafía a duelo a alguno de Gryffindor, para luego acusarlo a Filch cuando sale de noche. El año pasado casi atrapan a su hermano y a Harry Potter.

-Mmm... ya veo. De todos modos, la invitación no parecía un desafío. A ver...

Trevor sacó un pedazo de papel y se lo quedó mirando.

-Ah, esta no es... ¡¿O sí?! Vaya...

El mensaje sobre el papel había cambiado. Ahora, en letras grandes, decía: "Quedan 29 minutos, 34 segundos. MAS TE VALE IR SALIENDO. Recuerda: el segundo invernadero de herbología." Los segundos iban disminuyendo, como si el papel se tratara de un reloj digital: 33, 32, 31...

-No sabía que existiera ese tipo de magia –dijo Trevor.

Malady se asomó al papel.

-Es magia algo avanzada para alguien de primero.

Trevor volvió a considerar la salida. Si tan sólo Gustav y Luna estuvieran allí, probablemente no sentiría miedo. Esta última semana de clases casi no los había visto. Sólo de vez en cuando en los pasillos, y en una clase de Pociones Dobles con Ravenclaw. Sin embargo el profesor Snape parecía muy estricto, y no habían podido conversar.

Pasó un momento contemplando el papel, y miró a Malady, que parecía preocupada.

-Está bien, no iré –dijo por fin.

-Que poco espíritu aventurero, muchacho –dijo Blackstrippes, que trepó al respaldo de su sofá-. ¿Dónde está el chico que fue a salvarme hasta el vagón de carga?

Trevor miró hacia arriba al escuchar la primera oración, y se levantó de un salto al ver quién el que hablaba, durante la segunda.

-Él.. él.. tu.. gato...

-¡Blackstrippes! –exclamó Malady.

-Shht, tranquila –dijo Blackstrippes-. ¿Él es tu amigo, no?

Malady miró a Trevor un momento, y asintió, tímidamente.

-Bien... además, ya me había oído hablar, durante el ajetreo del tren.

-Yo.. ¿ah sí? –dijo Trevor.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Fue al ver la chica de los murciélagos. La impresión me hizo traicionarme, la verdad...

-Oh, supongo que con la impresión del momento... pero... ¡entonces no sólo yo la vi! Por un momento había dudado hasta de mis propios ojos. ¡Qué bien! Espera a que Luna y Gustav escuchen esto...

-Epa, epa, epa... –dijo Blackstrippes-. Confié en ti por ser amigo de Malady, pero no puedes ir por ahí contando este secreto.

-Por favor, Trevor, no le cuentes a nadie –le pidió Malady-. Si se enteran que Blackstrippes es un gato encantado, no podrá seguir en Hogwarts. De hecho... es... algo...

-Ilegal –completó Blackstrippes-. Los del Ministerio vendrían a buscarme, y le causarías muchos problemas al padre de Malady. Así que ya sabes... yo puedo hablar... pero tú, no.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo Trevor-. Por supuesto que guardaré su secreto.

-Bien, ahora volviendo al tema anterior. ¿Por qué no vas a la reunión? Puedo recompensar tu silencio con mi ayuda.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Trevor.

-Mira, el problema es que temes que te atrapen, ¿no? Si es una trampa de los Slytherins, es muy fácil descubrirlo: yo me adelanto, me aseguro que no haya nadie esperando o escondido en una vuelta, y te hago una señal. Así podemos salir sin problemas. Lo peor que puede pasar es que me descubran a mí, pero pego un chillido y tú te vuelves corriendo al dormitorio. Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

-Esto... –dudó Trevor. La verdad, no creía que fuera una trampa, pero Malady parecía preocupada-. No, gracias, en realidad esta noche estoy algo cansado.

Malady pareció aliviarse, y Blackstrippes lanzó un suspiro.

-Que aburrido. La verdad, quería salir del castillo. Si cambias de opinión, sigo disponible como guía.

-Gracias, pero no lo creo. Además sólo quedan como cinco minutos –dijo Trevor y miró el mensaje para confirmar la hora. Pero se quedó asombrado, mirando el mensaje.

"Quedan 4 minutos 14 segundos. NO TE VEO VENIR, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? ¡LUNA Y GUSTAV YA ESTAN AQUÍ!"

Trevor cogió a Blackstrippes ("¿Ey, que haces?"), y se lo pasó a Malady.

-No dejes que me siga. Por favor no se preocupen, pero debo ir... tiene a mis amigos –explicó.

Malady lo miró, asombrada. Blackstrippes comenzó a revolcarse en las manos de Malady, hasta que consiguió soltarse. Se quitó de su alcance inmediato, pero siguió cerca.

-Ya te dije que estoy aburrido –dijo-. Y te debo una. Voy, quieras o no.

-Espera... ¿No sería mejor que fuéramos a buscar a un profesor? –preguntó Malady.

-No, puede verlos llegar... O podría ser una trampa para que nos castiguen por salir de noche, como dijo Ginny. Debo ir, sin avisarle a nadie de cursos superiores o profesores. Así decía el mensaje, y es la única forma de ayudar a mis amigos.

-¿No decía nada de alumnos de primero, no? –dijo Malady-. Yo también voy.

-¡No! Puede ser...

-Lo sé. Pero, bien, por algo el Sombrero Seleccionador me envió a Gryffindor, ¿no? Además, yo también te debo una... y ¿no es esto lo que hacen los amigos?

Trevor dudó un momento. Los segundos en el papel disminuían a ritmo constante.

-Muy bien.

----

Notas del Autor: Hola, vuelvo con un capítulo después de un largo hiato. La verdad me costó seguir la historia, tal vez sea un bloqueo. O tal vez no me gustaba como iba quedando el capítulo: al final corté por lo sano y lo empecé desde cero. Es una buena técnica. Ahora me gusta más, pero volví a faltar a mi palabra. De todas formas, en el próximo capítulo si que sabremos que se trae entre manos Evangeline. O por lo menos lo que ella _dice_ que se trae entre manos.

Lapson.


	11. La Liga Intercasas

_Capítulo 11_

**La Liga Intercasas**

--

-¿Ves algo? -susurró Malady, y Trevor negó con la cabeza. El Invernadero estaba bastante oscuro, pero escuchaban murmullos más adelante. Blackstrippes se había adelantado a explorar, pero se demoraba mucho en volver.

-Tu gato no vuelve -dijo Trevor-. Puede haberle pasado algo. Por favor, quedate aquí...

Malady susurró un ¡No!, pero Trevor ya se había adelantado... y ahora no podía darle crédito a sus ojos.

-Oh, hola tú -dijo Luna, frente a Trevor. Estaba comiendo una galletita.

-¡Trevor! -dijo Gustav, con un vaso en la mano-. ¡Hola! Evangeline te estaba esperando para comenzar. La verdad parece bastante...

-¡Enojada! -exclamó una Evangeline que se acercaba (seguida de cerca por Tiffany, como siempre)-. ¡¿Se puede saber por qué te demoraste tanto?!

-Yo... este... venía a... salvar... -musitó Trevor, avasallado. La verdad, esperaba encontrarse con un Gustav y una Luna amarrados (posiblemente colgando sobre una de las tantas plantas carnivoras del invernadero).

-Cómo sea, no perdamos más el tiempo -lo interrumpió Evangeline-. Si no has llegado con Ginny Weasley, tendré que suponer que no vendrá... ¡Tú! ¡La chica escondida!

Malady pegó un gritito de sorpresa. Se había asomado más de la cuenta, al escuchar la conversación.

-Tendrás que servir de reemplazo por ella -terminó Evangeline-. Y alimenta mejor a tu gato, se está comiendo todos los canapés.

Señaló hacia una mesa, que tenía a Blackstrippes encima, atacando una bandeja. Sólo había un chico sentado en ella, dormitando. Al parecer Evangeline había invitado a muchas más personas que las que habían llegado, pues la comida y la bebida parecía muy excesiva para siete personas (pero el gato estaba haciendo un muy buen esfuerzo para equilibrar las cosas).

Evangeline se dio media vuelta, y avanzó hasta una especie de podio. En el camino, pateó la silla en que dormitaba el chico. Este se sobresaltó y sólo atinó a lanzar un "¡Lo siento, Profesor!". Al parecer estaba acostumbrado a despertar así.

-Ese es Linus -le explicó Gustav-. Ravenclaw, de nuestro curso. Vino con nosotros...

-Hola, chica escondida -saludó Luna-. Malady se había acercado al grupo. Esta alcanzó a responder el saludo de Luna, pero la voz amplificada de Evangeline interrumpió el resto.

--

"¡Ejem! Hola. Mi nombre es Evangeline Applegate, Slytherin; y esta es Tiffany Rash, Slytherin. Primero, quiero agradecerles a todos los que han aceptado mi invitación de esta noche. Tengo una propuesta que hacerles, la que seguramente encontrarán muy interesante."

"Como recordarán, de la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, Hogwarts utiliza el sistema de las Cuatro Casas para guiar a los alumnos, agrupándolos según sus aptitudes y preferencias. Pero, al mismo tiempo, separándolos y causando competencias y rivalidades..."

"Es por esto que nos hemos reunido hoy. Somos un grupo de Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins y Hufflepuffs que cree que la amistad entre Casas es posible. Que las Fortalezas de los demás pueden ayudar a cubrir nuestas Debilidades. Y un grupo que está dispuesto a ofrecer las propias Fortalezas para..."

--

-Lo que es yo, no veo a ningún Hufflepuff -dijo Luna, por lo bajo.

Gustav asintió.

-La verdad, este discurso parece esconder algo. Creo que Evangeline tiene propositos ocultos al decirnos todo esto -dijo este.

Trevor pareció algo decepcionado del escepticismo de sus amigos. A él le estaba gustando bastante. Por mucho tiempo se había preocupado, pensando que tal vez tendría que olvidar su amistad con Gustav y Luna por el sólo hecho de haber quedado en Casas diferentes. El discurso, por muy falso que resultara al final, le parecía digno de adoptar como creencia propia. Por el momento decidió sólo disfrutarlo.

--

"Así, les propongo crear una entidad sin fines de lucro. Una entidad que trascienda las fronteras de las Casas. Creada para dar acogida a amigos de todo tipo, y al servicio de todo estudiante que pueda necesitar ayuda más allá de su propia Casa.

Su nombre será...

La Liga Intercasas."

--

Evangeline terminó, y los cuatro chicos aplaudieron (Gustav y Luna más bien por obligación, Trevor y Malady con entusiasmo. Linus se había vuelto a dormir).

--

Notas del Autor:

¿Qué mejor que la película HPylOdF para inspirar a continuar fanfics? (Esperemos que HP7, que ya se viene). La vi ayer, y debo decir que me gustó bastante (los cambios y omisiones los apruebo 99, considerando las restricciones de ser película). Luna también salió muy bien, así que TUVE que continuar este fic. Espero les haya gustado hasta ahora.

La verdad había intentado continuarlo antes, pero me rendí varias veces. No puedo más que repetir el consejo anterior para estos casos: Empezar desde 0 y desde un angulo distinto. Esto siempre me saca de los peores aprietos.

PD: Compraré el libro 7 apenas salga. Y, ehm, resulta que hice un curso de traducción Ingles a Español (amateur, pero me considero bastante bueno). No implico nada con este par de informaciones sin relación una con la otra, pero si alguien por aquí supiera de algun grupo que se coordine repartiendose capítulos para... ehm... leer... Mi mail es 


	12. De vuelta al Castillo

_Capítulo 12_

**De vuelta al Castillo**

--

Al final, Evangeline nunca le preguntó a nadie si aceptaba ser miembro de esta "liga intercasas", notó Luna. No importó mucho, con lo emocionado que estaba Trevor. A este le pareció tan buena idea que al poco rato de conversación tenía convencido a Gustav.

Malady (y su gato) seguirían a Trevor, por supuesto, y Linus... se había quedado dormido en la mitad del discurso. Pero seguramente se uniría al grupo, si lo hacía Gustav.

Luna suspiró. La verdad, pensó, probablemente se dejaría llevar por el entusiasmo de Trevor y Gustav, tal como Malady y Linus. Pero, a diferencia de ellos, no lo haría de buena gana. Desde la muerte de su madre, y la consiguiente depresión de su padre, Luna había tenido que valerse por su cuenta. Había conocido la soledad más profunda, y había desarrollado su independencia en base a un mundo propio. Ahora se sentía arrastrada de aquel mundo tan cómodo por el par de chicos que conocío ese día en el callejón Diagon.

Por otro lado... debía admitir que se sentía curiosa. Pertenecer a un grupo... era algo que nunca había envidiado, pero sí varias veces imaginado. Si bien los motivos de Evangeline no parecían ser completamente honestos, el "ayudar a compañeros con dificultades" sonaba muy bien, y sería díficil de tergiversar por su parte.

La reunión de esa noche terminó con Evangeline autoproclamandose "Presidenta" (lo que nadie discutió), y designando a Tiffany como Secretaria.

--

--

Acta de Reunión 1, Liga Intercasas.

-escribió Tiffany, con una letra muy prolija en su cuaderno de notas.

La primera reunión de la sociedad bautizada como "Liga Intercasas" se inició a las 00:47 del día 6 de Septiembre, tras la llegada (atrasada) de los últimos dos integrantes.

Fue precedida por una corta reunión con canapés, los que preparé durante el día.

Después de un hermoso discurso por parte de nuestra Presidenta, en el que se reveló la motivación tras la creación de la Liga, hubo una corta sesión de charla, en que se notó el entusiasmo de nuestros miembros por la iniciativa.

Finalmente la Liga quedó conformada por los siguientes integrantes:

--

Grupo Slytherin:

Evangeline Applegate: Presidenta. Fundadora. Habilidades especiales: -Posee una amplia gama de contactos (los que seguramente se incrementarán gracias a su nueva posición) -Estrategia -Ambición.

Tiffany Rash: Secretaria. Habilidades especiales: --.

Chad Gutierrez?? (Ausente) Habilidades especiales: dar miedo.

--

Grupo Gryffindor:

Trevor Stutter: proveniente de una familia Muggle. Habilidades especiales: ¿Sabe hacer cosas de Muggles? -Valentía -Entusiasmo.

X Ginny Weasley ---nombre tachado--- Habilidades especiales: contactos familiares. (Ausente y tachado).

Malady Miranda: (posible reemplazo de Ginny Wealey). Habilidades especiales: ¿Poseer un gato?.

¿Blackstrippes? (Posible mascota de la Liga Intercasas).

--

Grupo Ravenclaw:

Gustav Flippanders: nieto de Audus Flippanders (Tienda de varitas). Habilidades especiales: conocimiento de Varitas. Valentía.

Linus Urdell: el genio. Habilidades especiales: ser un genio. ¿dormir?

Luna Lovegood: Al parecer su padre publica una revista. Habilidades especiales: ¿?

--

Grupo Hufflepuff:

Zach Armstrong: Ausente. (Se encargará como primera misión a los Agentes Flippanders y Stutter el reclutamiento de este miembro). Habilidades Especiales: ¿Valentía?... ¿Trabajo Duro?

Amanda Grassfield: Ausente. Habilidades Especiales: ¿? ¿Se le ve con Zach? Bueno, no hay muchos candidatos Hufflepuff.

--

--

De vuelta al castillo, las Slytherins se separaron primero, pues su Sala común quedaba en otra dirección, y Luna pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para discutir las verdaderas motivaciones de ellas (bueno... más bien las motivaciones de Evangeline... Tiffany no parecía tener más iniciativa propia que Malady y Linus, pensó Luna) . Pero nadie dijo nada, y Luna no se atrevió a sacar el tema.

Luego los Gryffindors (y gato) doblaron hacia su propia sala común.

(¡Nos estaremos viendo, entonces! -se despidió Trevor, con bastante entusiasmo todavía).

Los tres chicos Ravenclaw quedaron solos, avanzando por los oscuros pasillos.

-No le creo a la chica rubia -dijo Linus, ahora que estaban solos. Esto sorprendió un poco a Luna. No pensaba que aquel chico tuviera una opinión tan decidida sobre... bueno... nada. Desde la noche de la Selección, Linus había gravitado hacia Gustav y Luna, sentándose junto a ellos en clases, y aportando algún comentario de vez en cuando (Luna y Gustav tampoco eran buenos para conversar. El trío debía ser lejos el grupo menos hablador de su curso). En definitiva, Luna no sabía mucho sobre este chico. Lo único especial, a simple vista, era su enorme inteligencia (y para destacar entre los Ravenclaws, se necesitaba mucha). Pero no muchos la conocían, ya que solía dormitar en clases (lo aburrido me da sueño, decía Linus) y por esto sus notas estaban entre las peores del curso.

-Has dado en el clavo -dijo por fin Luna.

-No quise decírselo a Trevor, que estaba tan entusiasmado... -dijo Gustav- pero yo tampoco le creo a Evangeline. Cuando la conocimos en el expreso Hogwarts, sólo pareció interesada en la utilidad que podían darle las personas. De todas formas, la ídea suena muy interesante. Si las cosas se ponen feas, siempre podemos dimitir, ¿no?.

-A decir verdad, ni siquiera ingresamos -notó Luna. Pero, antes de que Gregor dijera algo ante su poca participación, suspiró y agregó: -pero me parece bien.

-A mi también -dijo Linus, mientras llegaban a la Sala Común-. Por lo menos... no será aburrido.

--

Notas del Autor:

Hola! Lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero tuve bastantes dificultades con este capítulo (sobretodo, en el mejor modo de presentar al personaje de Linus). Una sugerencia de narrar más desde el punto de vista de Luna fue muy útil aquí, gracias. Aún no estoy satisfecho, pero creo haber resuelto las peores dificultades. Comentarios (y sobretodo críticas) serán muy bien recibidas.

Gracias por su apoyo!

Lapson.


	13. Misión Desayuno

_Capítulo 13_

**Misión Desayuno**

Era temprano por la mañana, y Luna comenzaba su desayuno en el gran Salón. Las mesas estaban separadas, alcanzando a sentar a unos diez alumnos cada una; a diferencia de la distribución para las ocasiones importantes, cuando se unían para sentar a toda una Casa. De todas formas, los alumnos seguían respetando tácitamente aquel orden, cada Casa ocupando un cuarto establecido del Salón. Sólo de vez en cuando algún grupo de Slytherins "conquistaba" una mesa en medio de otro sector, haciendo ruido y en general importunando a todos a su alrededor.

A Luna le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a este sistema: a principio de año, con su habitual cabeza en las nubes, se sentaba a leer en la primera mesa vacía que encontraba. Cuando correspondía al sector de Hufflepuff o Gryffindor no había mucho problema (y, en este último caso, hasta podía ser que llegara Trevor a hacerle compañía). Pero, de haberse sentado en el sector Slytherin, las cosa se ponía fea. Ese Sector estaba firmemente establecido y protegido. A medida que los Slytherin llegaban a desayunar, los ataques a Luna se hacían más temerarios, hasta que terminaban invariablemente por romper su concentración y capacidad de aguante. Emprender la retirada con sólo la ropa sucia (cubierta de comida y bebida) era lo menos con lo que podía terminar. Así, a Luna no le quedó más remedio que aprender la localización de unas cuantas mesas Ravenclaw y restringirse a ellas.

Luna bajaba temprano, casi siempre la primera en llegar al Salón. Gustav llegaba más tarde a la mesa, y Linus después, siempre apurado (si es que su lechuza, Pingu, lograba despertarlo para que no se perdiera el desayuno), pero Luna pocas veces se daba cuenta: apenas se servía el desayuno, abría un libro y comía a velocidad de tortuga hasta que comenzaban las clases.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, fue diferente.

-¡Ejem! -se escuchó justo frente a ella.

Luna no se dio por aludida.

-¡Ejem! -más fuerte, y acompañado por un impaciente pisoteo. Luna bajó muy poco su libro. Evangeline y Tiffany estaban sentadas en su mesa, quien sabe desde hacía cuanto.

-¡Hola! -dijo Evangeline, captando como un rayo su mínimo gesto.

-Hola -respondió Luna, ya atrapada.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? -preguntó Evangeline, y le quitó el libro para leer el dorso. Luna quedó muy sorprendida ante este descaro-. ¿Leyendas Muggles? ¿Te interesan los Muggles, Luna?

Le devolvió el libro, que Luna apretó contra sí.

-Sus leyendas son interesantes.

-Cuentos de Hadas -dijo Tiffany, y las otras chicas se la quedaron mirando. Tiffany se sonrojó. Era buena para evitar llamar la atención, pero esto significaba que un simple comentario podía causar el efecto contrario.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Evangeline.

-Así les llaman -dijo Luna-. Las historias Muggle de Magia se conocen como "Cuentos de Hadas".

-¿En serio? -preguntó Evangeline, que más que interesada parecía extrañada-. ¿Saben que las Hadas son mágicas?

-Claro que lo saben -dijo Luna.

-Pero... espera, eso no puede ser.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Luna-. Creo que tú ignoras más sobre los Muggles, que ellos sobre las Hadas.

Evangeline frunció el ceño.

-Para los Muggles, "Cuentos de Hadas" equivale a "Historias de Fantasía" -explicó Tiffany, interrumpiendo para calmar la conversación-. Así, saben que las Hadas son mágicas... pero no creen en su existencia.

-Ya veo, eso tiene sentido -dijo Evangeline-. Pero basta con los Muggles... Tiffany...

Tiffany sacó una hoja de su carpeta y se la entregó a Luna.

----------

¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Consejo? ¿Apoyo?

¡La Liga Intercasas puede ser tu Aliada!

Somos un grupo de alumnos de primero, de todas las Casas, con diversas habilidades y fortalezas, que hemos puesto de lado nuestras diferencias en bien de la escuela.

Nuestro objetivo: servir de nexo entre las cuatros Casas, y poner nuestros esfuerzos a la disposición de todo alumno necesitado de ayuda.

Esta es una sociedad sin fines de lucro. Sólo esperamos, como retribución, que contribuyas con tus propias habilidades a las necesidades de tus compañeros.

Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Slytherins y Ravenclaws.

¡Juntos, por un futuro de armonía y cooperación!

--

Enviar solicitudes por Lechuza a Evangeline Applegate, Slytherin primer año.

-----------

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Evangeline.

-Mmmm... Es... 'Suena' bastante bien -dijo Luna con tono inseguro.

-Necesitamos que lo pegues en el Mural de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

Este era el momento. Si Luna quería desligarse de este asunto, tendría que decirlo aquí y ahora. Evangeline parecía saberlo también, y esperaba con atención su respuesta. Luna suspiró.

-Muy bien.

-Esplendido -sonrió Evangeline-. Lo llamaremos tu Misión número 1. Anota, Tiffany.

-Sí -dijo Tiffany, que ya tenía lista su libreta.

-Misión: Publicidad de Liga Intercasas. Agente Luna. No, espera... suena mejor "Agente Lovegood". ¿Tú que opinas?

Pero Luna había vuelto a su libro, y ya no estaba disponible para responder.

-¿Leyendas Muggles, eh? -le dijo Evangeline a Tiffany-. Bueno, entre Luna, Trevor y tú, supongo que tenemos el área Muggle más que cubierta, ¿no?.

Tiffany se sobresaltó.

-¡Evarita! -exclamó-. No...

-Bah, no pasa nada. Aunque todos supieran, nadie podría decirte nada. Tus padres venían de una larga línea de sangre pura.

-Pero...

-Está bien, está bien, lo siento...

Tiffany miró peocupada a Luna, que no se había despegado de su libro. Si había puesto atención a esta parte de la conversación, no podía saberse.

-Mira, aquí viene Gustav -dijo Evangeline. Tampoco ahora Luna levantó la vista, pero respondió con un simple "hola", cuando Gustav llegó a la mesa y saludó al trío de chicas.

-Llegas tarde -dijo Evangeline. Esto sorprendió a Gustav. No tenía idea que tenía fijada hora para su llegada. Pero Evangeline continuó antes que pudiera rechistar-. Luna ya se llevó la Misión más fácil.

-¿Misión? -preguntó Gustav.

-Ya sabes, para la Liga Intercasas... es una...

Pero ahora Evangeline se interrumpió. Luna le había entregado el panfleto a Gustav.

-¿Puedes pegar esto en el Mural de la Sala Común? -le preguntó.

-Eh... claro -respondió Gustav.

Evangeline la miró boquiabierta.

-Era probable que se me hubiera olvidado -se excusó Luna. Luego volvió a sumergirse en su libro.

Al final, Evangeline estalló en risas. Bien, Luna había aceptado (y para todo efecto, cumplido) su misión. No había nada de que quejarse.

-¡Un momento! -exclamó de pronto Evangeline, interrumpiendo su risa-. ¡¿Ustedes que hacen allí?!

A una decena de metros, en el sector de las mesas Gryffindor, Trevor y Malady acababan de tomar asiento. Un poco avergonzados, tomaron sus bandejas y fueron hasta la mesa Ravenclaw.

-Este... hola -dijo Trevor, y Malady saludó también. Se sentían incómodos. El salón estaba mucho más lleno ahora, y recibían miradas de muchas mesas cercanas, por la abierta transgresión al orden de las Casas.

-Asiento, asiento -los apuró Evangeline-. Ya queda poco tiempo para asignarles sus misiones.

-¿Misiones? -preguntó Trevor.

-Tenemos que pegar este papel -dijo Gustav, algo divertido.

-¡Eso no es todo! -exclamó Evangeline-. Tiffany, asígnale a esta chica el panfleto para los Gryffindors -dijo señalando a Malady-. Yo tengo una misión un poco más compleja para ustedes.

Evangeline se cambió de asiento a la esquina contraria, y les hizo una seña. Trevor y Gustav se miraron, y luego se cambiaron junto a ella. Tiffany comenzó a explicarle a Malady lo que debía hacer con el panfleto que le estaba entregando.

La verdad, Luna no estaba muy concentrada en su lectura, algo que nunca le ocurría. Intentó escuchar la conversación de Evangeline con los chicos, pero le fue imposible, con la mitad de su atención ocupada en su libro, y con Tiffany y Malady conversando entre medio. Al cabo de un rato, Evangeline volvió junto a ellas, pero Trevor y Gustav siguieron conversando en la otra esquina. Parecían dudosos sobre como actuar. Al final, se levantaron sin terminar completamente sus desayunos, y Luna los perdió de vista entre las mesas Hufflepuff. Se forzó a regresar a la leyenda de Pie Grande.


	14. Unidos y Reunidos

Capítulo 14

**Unidos y Reunidos**

-Hola -dijo Trevor, y Zach levantó la vista.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? -preguntó Gustav, y Zach asintió.

Al lado de Zach, Amanda se preguntó quienes serían estos chicos. ¿Amigos de Zach?

-¿Cómo va todo? -preguntó Trevor.

-Nada nuevo. Quizás nada nuevo hasta séptimo año -dijo Zach. Realmente parecía que Hufflepuff lo había afectado.

-Bueno, como sabrás... -empezó Trevor.

-¿Te fuiste a Gryffindor? -completó Zach-. Sí, lo sé, felicitaciones. ¿Has tenido muchas aventuras?

-¿Uh?

-¡Aventuras! Seguramente venciste a un Grindylow antes del desayuno. ¿O fue un kelpsy?

-Eehh... -Trevor no sabía si Zach estaba hablando en serio.

-Como sea. ¿A que vienen a la aburrida mesa Hufflepuff?

-¿Recibiste la invitación de Evangeline, no? -preguntó Gustav-. Nos preguntabamos por qué habías decidido faltar.

-Oh, esa cosa. Parecía muy arriesgado. Los Hufflepuff no hacemos expediciones nocturnas.

-Bueno, nosotros fuimos -dijo Gustav-. Evangeline está formando un grupo, verás... básicamente, nos ofrecemos a ayudar a los estudiantes con problemas...

-Sí, lo sé. Evangeline habló conmigo después. Pero ya se lo dije: mis días de aventurero acabaron el día de la selección.

-En el expreso, me pareció que tu motivación era más que pura actuación. No creí que te rindieras tan fácilmente. -dijo Gustav. Trevor se impresionó un poco con este ataque. Zach se vio enojado por un momento, pero luego suspiró.

-Ya lo ves, el sombrero pensó diferente a tí. Y resulta que su opinión es la que cuenta. Ya vayanse. Asustan al resto de los Hufflepuff. Miren sino a Amanda, está a punto de desmayarse.

Amanda rio nervisamente.

-No seas así, Zach. Yo también recibí la invitación, ¿saben? Quería ir, pero no me atreví a ir sin Zach.

-¿Ven? Aquí no servimos para su grupo aventurero. Gracias por la oferta, en todo caso. ¿Por que no prueban con Harry Potter? Él parece tener experiencia. Como sea, buena suerte con los magos oscuros. Si nos encontramos un Troll al ir al baño, los llamaremos.

Gustav frunció el ceño.

-Bien, no vamos a obligarte. Pero sólo considera esto: es "La Liga Intercasas", por lo tanto necesitamos miembros de todas las casas. Si tu no quieres, tendremos que buscar a otro Hufflepuff. Después no te sientas celoso, cuando sea él quien tenga las famosas "aventuras".

Gustav se dio media vuelta, y Trevor se giró para seguirlo, echando una última mirada preocupada a Zach. La verdad, esto último parecía haber funcionado. Zach tenía la cara roja.

-¡Esperen! -exclamó-. Todavía no acepto nada, pero... ¿Ustedes dicen aceptar encargos, no? Tengo una petición.

--

-¿Cómo les fue? -preguntó Evangeline, al verlos regresar.

-Eh... no muy bien -dijo Gustav-. Fuimos por un miembro, y volvimos con una misión.

-Pero estuviste genial, Gustav -dijo Trevor-. Me sorprendió lo bien que lo manejaste. Yo creo que de completar esta misión, Zach no dudará en unirse.

-Suena bien -dijo Evangeline-. Y, después de todo, nuevas misiones son algo casi tan necesario como completar los miembros. Pero desearía que hubieran consultado conmigo primero. Yo tengo que aprobar las misiones, antes de aceptar.

-Bueno, no suena muy dificil -se excusó Trevor.

-¿No? A mi me suena bastante complicado -dijo Gustav.

-Vamos, vamos, escupan -dijo Evangeline-. Recuerda tomar notas detalladas, Tiffany.

Tiffany asintió, lista para escribir.

-En realidad no hay mucho que decir -explicó Trevor-. Quiere el Sombrero Seleccionador. Eso es todo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo quiere para él? -dijo asombrada Evangeline.

-No, no, sólo quiere conversar con él... creo -dijo Gustav.

-Mmmmm -dijo Evangeline. Estuvo pensando un momento.

-La misión se acepta -concluyó-. Las recompensas valen los riesgos. Ahora bien... ¿Qué tantas defensas contra intrusos tendrá la oficina del director?

-¿Cómo? -dijo Gustav, tan impactado como el resto.

-Sólo me pongo en el peor de los casos, no te preocupes...

-¿Por qué no van y se lo piden? -dijo Luna, sobre su libro.

El resto contempló la idea. En realidad, parecía lo más simple.

-El problema de eso es que si se lo pedimos, nos es negado, y luego desaparece en misteriosas circunstancias... -empezó Evangeline.

-El Sombrero me invitó a la oficina -dijo Trevor. Todos lo quedaron mirando, lo que le dio algo de verguenza. Se apresuró a explicarse-. Durante la selección, dijo que si me sentía sólo en Gryffindor, podía pasar a visitarlo. La verdad, lo he estado considerando. Hace mucho que no veo una película.

-¡Qué golpe de suerte! -exclamó Evangeline-. Bien, que esperas...

-¿Eh? En realidad no sé como...

-¡Mandale una lechuza! ¡Tiffany, pergamino, rápido! -Evangeline estaba muy emocionada. Cogió el pergamino que le entregó Tiffany y empezó a escribir-. También necesitamos una lechuza.

-Pueden usar a Pingu -dijo una voz que sorprendió a Trevor. Un chico se había unido a la mesa, al otro lado de Luna. No lo había visto, porque estaba recostado en la mesa. Se trataba de Linus, el compañero Ravenclaw de Luna y Gustav. Trevor pensó que seguramente Pingu se trataba de la lechuza que tenía sobre su cabeza.

-Pefecto. Ejem:

'Estimado señor Sombrero Seleccionador:

Le escribo para aceptar su cordial invitación. Tengo, además, una petición importante: un amigo, Zach Armstrong, Hufflepuff primer año (como seguramente recordará), necesita comunicarse urgente con usted. Si fuera posible que me acompañara a nuestra reunión, o si usted pudiera acompañarme para conocerlo, una vez terminada, estaría muy agradecido.

Esperando su respuesta, con alguna hora y fecha que le resulte conveniente:

Trevor Stutter.'

-Eh... supongo que está bien -dijo Trevor, cuando Evangeline terminó de leer. Pero ella no pareció esperar su confirmación, pues ya estaba amarrando el mensaje a la pata de Pingu.

-Ahora sólo queda esperar -dijo Evangeline, cuando Pingu tomó el vuelo-. Para finalizar esta reunión, tengo algo importante que decirles:

(¿Esto era una reunión? se preguntaron muchos)

-Es posible... y hasta probable, que muchos de sus compañeros vean con malos ojos la formación de este grupo. Les dirán cosas malas sobre las otras Casas, que no deberían mezclarse con ese tipo de personas, y hasta es posible que reciban amenazas, si deciden continuar con esto. Sólo espero que tengan la fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar las críticas. Es precisamente ese tipo de prejuicio al que intentamos combatir. Ejem: con esto terminamos por hoy.

Evangeline se levantó, se despidió, y junto a Tiffany partió hacia su clase de Vuelo.

Gryffindors y Ravenclaw tenían Transfiguración juntos, asi que no tuvieron que separarse por el momento.

-No había pensado que hubiera gente que se opusiera al compañerismo entre Casas -comentó Trevor, camino al salón.

-Sí, siempre la hay -dijo Gustav-. Habían algunas miradas de enfado, durante el desayuno.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Malady-. Que mal... realmente espero que no ocurra lo que dijo Evangeline...

-No deberías preocuparte por tí... -dijo Gustav-. Nuestas casas son lo suficientemente tolerantes, pero... son Evangeline y Tiffany quienes se llevarán la peor parte. Los Slytherins son famosos por ser muy puristas. En realidad, Evangeline debe saberlo bien. Me sorprende que haya ido adelante con esta idea, conociendo las consecuencias.

El grupo caminó el resto del camino en silencio. De pronto, sentían un poco más de admiración (y preocupación) por las chicas con los bordes de color verde.


End file.
